Mojave Wind
by Mirishka
Summary: Character is from Jason Momoa's film Road to Paloma, he plays the main character,Mojave...Cheyenne66 has written almost all of this fic, as usual I've done the sex. Sexually explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Mojave Wind

The bell attached to the screen door jingled as Cassidy entered the Borderline Cafe.

She smiled at the owners who stood behind the counter. "Good Morning Jackson. Good Morning Sarah. Beautiful weather we are having. Not to hot, not to cold."

Jackson smiled at Cassidy. Good Morning Cassie. What can I get you? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Jackson how long have we known each other? You know I don't drink coffee. I would however love a cup of tea."

"What kind would you like Cassie?"

"Earl Grey, Sarah."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes Jackson, my brother. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's in the back talking to Felicity."

"Talking? Is that what they call it now? Let me fetch him and then I'll drink my tea."

Jackson grinned at her. "The next time he comes in and distracts my waitress I'm going to put him to work bussing tables. I need her in the café, not in the stockroom."

"I'd pay good money to see to see that. In fact all of Mesa Springs would pay for a ticket to that show."

Sarah looked at her husband. "Oh, leave them alone Jack. They're in love and we're between breakfast and lunch. We only have two customers. Cassie and that man sitting in the back booth."

Cassie turned to her left and saw a man nursing a cup of coffee staring at her. He was tan, had shoulder length black wavy hair. His sunglasses blocked her view of his eyes. Jackson motioned for Cassie to come behind the counter. He spoke in a low voice. "He has been in here for a couple of hours. Asked me if I knew where he could find work."

"You know my requirements for hiring help Jackson."

"He's half Native American like you and Cheyne. I told him you only hired Native people; didn't inquire as to what tribe though. He said he can fix about anything and I know you need some skilled help with the repairs on the barn and the fences."

"I'll talk to him after I get Cheyne. Sarah would you take my tea to his table and tell him I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Be glad to Cassie."

"Thanks Sarah.'

Sarah leaned over to whisper in Cassie's ear. "Wait till you see him close up. He's a very handsome man."

"I don't care if he looks like a troll as long as he's a good worker. I'll be right back."

"Cheyne!"

Cassie went to the stockroom and knocked on the door. Cheyne opened the door. "Hey Sis. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Button your shirt." She looked over his shoulder. "Hi Felicity."

"Hi Cassie." Felicity stepped out and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I haven't changed much since you saw me last which was about five hours ago as you were leaving the ranch to come to work. Cheyne, when are you going to marry this girl and make an honest woman of her?"

"I'm working on it Cass."

"Work harder. Someone is going to see what a treasure she is and take her away from you."

"Not a chance Sis. Why are you looking for me?"

"I want you to help me find Rio."

"You don't need me to track down Rio. You have that stallion eating out of the palm of your hand. You are the only one who can handle him. Ride out and find him."

"I want you to drive me out to get him. I want to ride him back to the barn. He has done nothing for the past two weeks but eat and chase after the mares. He needs some of the piss and vinegar worked out of him. I want him to be on his best behavior when the mare shows up for breeding. They'll be here in three days. Go back to the ranch and I'll join you as soon as I talk to the man in the cafe who is looking for work."

"You thinking of hiring him?"

"If he can help you with the repairs I'll give him a chance. Jackson told me he has Native blood so if he's willing to work hard I'll hire him. Looks like a drifter. Just needs to make some traveling money I would imagine."

"Felicity and Sarah took a shine to him. I think the phrase 'drop dead gorgeous' was being tossed around."

"I'll talk to him and see if we can do business."

"I saw him come in the café. He's one tall cuss. I'd say about six foot, five inches. Looks fairly strong too."

"You head on back to the ranch, load Rio's blanket, saddle, and bridle in the truck and we'll look for him as soon as I get back."

Cheyne kissed her on the cheek. "On my way Sis. Just let me say goodbye to Felicity."

"Don't take all day. She will be at the ranch by six o' clock. I'm glad you have a cabin separate from the main house. You two would keep me up all night."

Cassidy came from the back and headed to the stranger's table. "Mind if I sit down?"

He looked up at her and nodded in the direction of the bench. "Sit. The waitress brought your tea over fifteen minutes ago. I figured you would show yourself sooner or later."

_There is nothing like making a good first impression. This is just what I am looking for, a ranch hand with an attitude_. She offered her right hand. "My name is Cassidy Jennings."

He shook her hand. "Name's Mojave."

"Mojave…?"

"Mojave will do for now."

"I was told that you're looking for work."

"I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment."

"You a drifter?"

"I'm more like a gypsy."

"Is there a difference?"

"Not much of one I guess."

"We need a lot of work done on the barn and the fences. Can you do carpentry?"

"Yup."

He was studying her face. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair and eyes were the color of expensive cognac. A rich brown color and her eyes were flecked with gold. He guessed she was about five foot eight inches tall and was very slender. Her cheekbones told of her Native blood. Nice breasts too.

"Would you mind taking off your sunglasses? I like to look into someone's eyes when I talk to them."

He removed his sunglasses. _They are right. He is drop dead gorgeous. _He had a close-cropped full beard and his eyes were an amazing shade of green. _Long black hair and eyes the color of peridots. God help me._

"I was told you only hire Native blooded people. Why is that?'

"My Mother is Navajo. My Father is white and a doctor. He met her treating people on the reservation. My people don't get a fair shake most of the time. So I only hire Native Americans to work my ranch.

"Your coloring doesn't speak to your Native heritage but I see it in your face." Mojave was still studying her face, trying to read her.

"I have my Father's features. Cheyne, my brother, looks like our Mother. He has the black hair, dark eyes, and bronze skin. How about you? Your Father or your Mother?"

"Lakota Sioux on my Mother's side. Oglala band."

"Same as Crazy Horse."

"You know your history."

"Native American studies while I was getting my nursing degree. My Dad thought nursing was a good career choice. Comes in handy on a ranch. Someone always needs tending to."

He noticed the wedding ring she was wearing. "What does your husband do?'

"My husband died two years ago. A drunk driver hit his car. He was coming home from a friend's house. He died at the hospital two days later."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She fought the tears forming in her eyes. "Now when can you start?"

"Is tomorrow soon enough?"

"That's perfect. You might as well come to the ranch today and get settled in. You'll have a small cabin to yourself, meals included, and I'll pay you a fair wage."

"Sounds good. I wonder if I could get a small advance on my salary. I have just enough to pay for my food but I don't have enough for gas and I'm running on fumes."

"No problem. Where's your car? I'll follow you to the gas station."

"I don't have a car." He pointed to the motorcycle parked outside.

Cassidy looked out the window. "You prefer a steel horse?"

"Darn sight safer than the real thing." Mojave ran his hands through his hair sweeping it away from his face.

"That is a matter of opinion. I have been riding since I was old enough to walk. I am none the worse for wear."

"I was getting bucked off when I was a boy. That gets old real fast."

She reached into her pocket and gave him a twenty-dollar bill. Their hands touched briefly. _Warm hands, warm heart._ "Let me give you directions to the ranch." She took a napkin and drew him a map. The Morning Star Ranch, you can't miss it. I'll call Cheyne and tell him be on the lookout for you. He'll help you settle in. I have a couple of errands to take care of and I'll be out. I have a stallion to bring in from the range as soon as I get back. I will see you there. Oh, leave Sarah a tip or Jackson will make you wash dishes."

He smiled briefly and stood up. _Cheyne was right. He is a tall drink of water._ "I'll see you in a little while."

"I'll be there." He paid for his meal and she watched him give Sarah her tip.

She finished her tea. _He is a man of few words. Cheyne is long-winded. He'll drive Mojave crazy in no time._ He nodded in her direction and left the café, got on his Harley and headed for the gas station. Sarah and Felicity rushed over and sat down at the booth.

Sarah and Felicity spoke in unison. "What's he like? Isn't he the most gorgeous man you have ever seen? Did you hire him?"

"Oh, he's a real charmer that one. He didn't have much to say but he is easy on the eyes. Yes, I hired him."

Felicity sighed. "He's totally hot and so sexy."

"Hello, you are in love with my brother or have you forgotten." Cassie got a faraway look in her eyes. "My Trace was a hot number. I miss him, Lord how I miss him." A tear unexpectedly slid down her cheek.

Sarah patted Cassie on the hand. "Trace was a good man and we know how much you loved him."

Cassie laid her head on Sarah's shoulder. "The wrong man died in that wreck. Why Garrett Peters is still walking around is beyond me."

Sarah hugged her. "A lot of people feel the same way Cassie."

Cassie smiled. "I know they do, Sarah, I know they do. Look at the time. I have to get home or I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find Rio." She paid for her tea, hugged everyone and headed for her car. She looked across the street and saw Mojave was still at the gas station with Max doing some work on his Harley. Max owned the station and was the best mechanic within two hundred miles and he loved motorcycles. _I may never see_ _him at this rate_. She waved at them and started her Jeep. "I will take care of the errands later. I need to get home."

She drove out of town and headed for the ranch. She was enjoying the drive singing along with the radio when Mojave flew past her. _He must be doing seventy miles an hour. He'll beat me home with minutes to spare._ Then she heard a car horn blowing behind her. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw a black Escalade bearing down on her. The car was weaving all over the road. She knew exactly who was driving. Garrett Peters! He pulled along side the jeep, looked at her and flipped her off. He floored the SUV and speed down the road.

Cassie was shaking. She was scared and angry at the same time. She started after him and saw that Mojave was in Garrett's way. She screamed "NO!" at the top of her lungs. Garrett glanced over at Mojave and jerked his steering wheel hard to the right forcing Mojave off the road. Cassidy's worst nightmare was being played out right in front of her eyes. She saw Garrett speed off down the road and a huge cloud of dust where Mojave's Harley had crashed. _Dear God, please let him all right, please let him be alive_! She slammed on her brakes and leaped out of the jeep. Mojave was lying by his bike. She heard him groan. She raced to his side.

"Mojave, lay still! Don't move!" She grabbed her cell phone and called Cheyne.

"Hey Sis where are you? I thought you wanted to find Rio?"

"Cheyne! Listen to me! Garrett Peters just ran Mojave off the road. I need you to bring the truck up here so we can take him to the hospital!'

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be okay." He winced when he tried to move.

"You are not okay. Cheyne get up here! We are about three miles east of the ranch. I'm going to check him over. If he can travel, we'll take him to Dad's clinic. I'll call Dad, you get here as fast as you can Cheyne."

"I'll be right there Sis. What are you going to do about Garrett? I thought when Carl Peters settled with you he agreed that Garrett would never drive drunk again."

"I will take that up with Carl tomorrow. Get moving Cheyne!'

She went to Mojave's side. "Let me check you over. I am a nurse remember? Lay still. Damn it! I said lay still!" Her eyes expressed concern and worry. "I need to see if you have any internal injuries." He did what she asked. She tried to do a thorough examination. "Doesn't look like anything major is broken but I think you have cracked some ribs plus you have some cuts that will require stitches. You're going to be laid up a while." Cheyne pulled up in the truck. He had taken a mattress from the house and put it in the truck bed. "We're going to take it slow now. Cheyne help me get him in the truck." They got him to his feet and into the back of the truck. She knew Mojave was in pain but he tried not to show it. _That is the way a Lakota warrior would act._ She climbed into the truck bed and called her Father's office. "Shelly? It's Cassidy. I need to talk to Dad right away."

The drive to Dr. William Bauer's clinic took about twenty minutes. Cheyne parked the truck out front and ran inside to get a gurney. Placing Mojave on it, they rolled him into an exam room. The doctor rushed into the room and started to diagnosis Mojave injuries.

"Tell me what happened Cassie."

"Garrett Peters ran his motorcycle off the road. I was behind him." She answered her Father's next question before he could ask it. "He was drunk and weaving all over the road. He came flying around me. Almost took me out in the process."

Her Dad put his arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?'

"Physically I'm fine; I'll have to get back to you on my mental state."

"How do you know this man Cassie?'

"I hired him to help Cheyne with the repairs on the barn and the fences. He was on his way to the ranch when this happened. His name is Mojave. He is half Lakota. That is all I know about him."

"I knew he had to have Native blood or you wouldn't have hired him but he won't be doing any work for at least two or three weeks. I want to get some x-rays but I'm sure he has a few cracked ribs. It hurts him to breathe deeply. He needs some stitches and he's going to be very sore. Does he have a place to stay? He's going to need some time to recuperate."

"I'll put him up at the ranch. He's a tumbleweed, just passing through. Wants to earn enough money to keep moving on."

"I take it I won't be getting paid for services rendered?"

Cassidy leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "Is my money good here? Besides I am going to visit Carl Peters. He will be writing a few checks to pay for all expenses. That reminds me. I have to call Max. I want him to pick up Mojave's Harley. I bet it will take all of his mechanical expertise to fix it. It's a vintage bike so I hope he can find the parts needed."

Her father patted Cassie on the arm. "Let me go and do my job so you can take him home. Your nursing is going to come in handy. He is going to need a lot of care for a couple of weeks. I'll give him something for pain. He's going to need it. I'll have Shelly get everything together for you.'

"Thank you, Dad. I have to make some phone calls. I want Max to pick up the bike before dark. He will be beside himself getting to repair a vintage Harley."

Cassie's Dad arranged for the local fire department to take Mojave back to the ranch in their ambulance. They strapped him to a backboard and put him in the life squad. Dr. Bauer climbed in to talk to Mojave. "You need to rest easy for at least two weeks. You are in good hands. Cassie will take good care of you and I will be out to check on your progress."

Mojave shook his hand. "Thanks Doc. I will try to make good on what I owe you."

"Don't worry about it, Son. Consider yourself my good deed for the day."

"I appreciate you putting me back together Doc."

"You are lucky to be alive. If you had landed on the pavement it would have been a lot worse. The heavy brush cushioned your fall. Don't move around too much. Your ribs will mend faster if you take it slow. Understand?"

"I hear you Doc."

"You can take him home Cassie. Keep an eye on him."

She gave her him a hug and a kiss. "I will. Thanks for everything Dad. I'll see you in a couple of days." She got in the front seat of the squad and they drove back to the ranch.

The paramedics carried Mojave into the house. "Where do you want us to put him Cassie?"

"My room. It's the only bed in the house where he will be comfortable. Let me turn down the bed and you can bring him in." They followed her to the bedroom, laid the backboard on the bed and undid the straps. They helped Mojave slide onto the bed. He flinched as they pull the board out from underneath him. He thanked them and tried to find a position that caused him the least amount of distress.

Cassie walked the paramedics out and thanked them. "Breakfast is on me next time I'm in town." She waved and went back into the house. "Mojave, you need to get out of those clothes. I'll give you a hand."

"I can do that myself."

"I doubt it. Here's what we will do. I'll help you with your boots and your shirt. You can sleep in your leathers. I will find you something comfortable to wear and Cheyne can help you with the rest. Okay? I'm going to help you sit up. We will take it slow." She helped him up but she could tell by his facial expression that he was hurting. Cassie unlaced his boots and took them off. She unbuttoned his shirt and gently removed it.

The first thing she noticed was his powerful shoulders. While checking the elastic bandage around his ribs her eyes riveted on his chest. _Whoa! This man is built_! _He looks like he has been chiseled out of marble_. He had fine black hair across his pecs and his six-pack was amazing. She glanced down and her eyes followed the thin line of hair that disappeared seductively in the waist of his beat-up brown leather pants. _My friend Julie has a name for it. The line of promise I think. And I bet he can keep his promises_. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. _Come on Cassie, you have seen a man's chest before._

"I'm done. You need to lie down. I made a big pot of chicken and dumplings this morning and I would like you to eat something before you take anything for the pain. I don't want the meds to upset your stomach."

"Any chance someone can drive out and get…"

"I had Max drive out and pick up your bike while we were at the clinic. He took it to his garage and will let you know in a couple of days how long it will take to repair it."

"If I can afford the repairs. The parts for a vintage bike will be expensive."

"The man who ran you off the road is going to pay for the repairs on your bike."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The man who you caused your accident is the same man who caused my husband's death. I am going to see his father tomorrow. Carl Peters is the wealthiest man in the state and spends a lot of his money cleaning up the chaos his son causes. I couldn't get justice for Trace. Carl has most of the judges and politicians in his back pocket so I hit him where it hurt the most, in his wallet. Garrett never served any jail time but his Daddy paid through the nose to make me go away. A condition of the settlement was that Garrett would never drive drunk again. I should have known it wasn't worth the paper it was printed on. We can talk about this later."

"Cassie, you don't have to fight this battle for me. I can take care of it when I'm back on my feet."

"It's my battle as well as yours and I have been fighting it a long time. I know how to deal with Carl and his waste of space son. Please leave it to me."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice considering the shape my body is in at the moment."

Cassie looked into his crystal green eyes. _And what a body you have. Mercy_!

Cheyne entered the bedroom carrying a cot. "Where do you want me to put this Sis?'

"Over by the window, there's enough room for it there. If you don't mind I am going to stay in here for a couple of nights in case you need anything. If I stay in one of the other bedrooms I may not hear you."

Mojave started to speak but Cheyne stopped him. "Don't bother to object. She's in nurse mode. You won't change her mind. Just lay back and enjoy the attention."

Cassie went to the dresser and found a pair of pajama's bottoms. "Do you want to try to change into these or do you need Cheyne's help?"

"I got this."

"I am going to get you some supper. I will be right back."

Cheyne helped Mojave sit up so he could change. "My sister is an amazing woman Mojave. I don't know anyone with a more loving heart. Thank your lucky stars she's taking care of you. If you had to have a accident it couldn't have happened in a better place."

"You sister is a beautiful woman. I don't like people making a fuss over me but in her case I'll make an exception."

Cheyne noticed a look of want in Mojave's eyes. Cassie had that effect on men.

"That's my sister. She is stunning and smart. I wish she would find someone to fill the void Trace's death left in her heart. She has a lot of love to give to some lucky guy. If you can manage on your own I am going to see if Cassie needs me to do anything else before I turn in."

"I think I can handle this as long as I take it easy."

"See you in the morning. My girlfriend Felicity is going to take care of you while Cassie goes to see Carl Peters tomorrow. I think she is going to check on your bike too."

"Any chance of you going with her tomorrow?'

"No, I offered but she turned me down flat. She'll be fine. Peters won't mess with her. She'll put the fear of God in him if he does. Good night Mojave.'

"Good night Cheyne."

Cheyne went to the kitchen to find Cassie fixing Mojave's food. "Hey Sis."

She turned to look at him. He could see she had been crying. "What's the matter Brown Eyes?"

"Too many bad memories reared their ugly heads today. I was terrified that lightning had struck twice today. I just needed a good cry to clear the tension. I'll be fine. I need to take Mojave his food. He is going to need his meds soon or he won't get good sleep tonight."

_I doubt he will get much sleep with you ten feet away from him Sis._

"Did you say something Cheyne? I wasn't listening."

"No." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to bed as soon as Felicity gets here."

"Ask her to be over here at eight. I want to get an early start to town. I have a lot of things to clear up tomorrow. When I get back we'll look for Rio. I need to get him ready for his date."

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride shotgun? I don't like you facing Peters alone."

"I will be fine. Carl knows our agreement has been violated. He'll give me anything I want. He'll have to give me another ten million if I can prove Garrett was driving drunk."

"Do you have any proof?"

"On my cell phone. I took a picture of Garrett's Escalade after he passed me and just as he ran Mojave off the road."

"Good thinking Sis.'

"Well that's what I'm going to tell him. I doubt he will call my bluff. Just have to show my best poker face."

Cheyne beamed at her. "Damn Cassie, I love it when you go on the warpath. Carl Peters won't know what hit him."

"I wish I could take scalps. I just want play a good blindside on him and that piece of crap son of his. Let me get Mojave fed. Good night Cheyne."

"Good night Cassie." Cheyne went out the kitchen door chuckling.

Cassie knocked on the bedroom door. "Mojave can I come in? I finally have your supper."

"Come on in Cassie." She liked it when he called her by name.

Mojave had changed into the pajamas and his leather pants were lying on the floor by the bed. She sent the tray on the dresser; picked up his pants, shook them out and folded them. Then she grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed and tossed them on the cot. He watched her move around the room. "Let's get you situated so you can eat." He rose up on his elbows and she lifted him the rest of the way propping him up with pillows. She placed the food tray across his lap. There was a big bowl of chicken and dumplings, two pieces of buttered bread and a large glass of milk. "Eat as much as you can. I will give you the meds for pain as soon as you finish. I will be right back. I am going to change. I don't like sleeping in my clothes." She sat down in a chair and pulled off her boots. She put them in the closet and then rummaged around in her dresser. She took some clothes out of the drawer and let the room. Mojave began to eat his food.

_This is good. Damn, she can cook too. What can't she do_?

Cassie came back to the bedroom wearing a men's oversized red and black flannel shirt and nothing else. Mojave almost dropped his fork. She came over to the bed to check on his progress and re-adjust the pillows. She was very close to him and he inhaled lightly. She smelled like fresh air and sunshine. He glanced down the front of her shirt and got a glimpse of her breasts. _Damn they are nice, at least what I can see of them_. Then he admired her legs. They were long and sleek. _She is driving me to distraction_.

"Are you done Mojave? Mojave?"

"Yes. It was very good. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Cassie picked up the tray. "I will be right back."

He watched her leave the room but the shirt blocked his view of her well-rounded bottom. _Hell, here I am sleeping in her bed and I'm wishing she would climb in here beside me. Two weeks of this and I will lose my mind_. Cassie returned with a glass of water and a prescription bottle in her hand. She gave him the glass of water, opened the bottle, and gave him a pill. "Drink all the water with this."

"Is that what you normally wear to bed?' He ran his eyes over her again.

"Yeah." She raised the hem of the shirt. "I have a pair of shorts on under it. You won't see anything you shouldn't."

_That is a crying shame_. He could feel the pain medication starting to work and he began to drift off to sleep.

"Mojave, I'm going into town early in the morning. Cheyne's girlfriend Felicity is going to sit with you while I am gone. I will see what Max has to say about your motorcycle." He didn't hear a word she said. Cassie stood at the side of the bed and stared at Mojave. _He is mad, crazy sexy. The next few weeks are going to be a challenge to say the least. _She pulled the sheets and blankets over him resisting the sudden urge to kiss him. Turning the light off, Cassie lay down on the cot and went to sleep.

Cassie got up early being careful not to wake Mojave. She gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She washed, dried, curled her hair, and put on her make-up. She dressed in a pair of black pants, purple silk blouse, and ankle high black suede boots_. If you are going to deal with the devil, you might as well dress to kill._

Carl Peters was a ladies man. He was married, but that never stopped him. She knew looking good would keep him off guard.

Felicity came over at eight. Cassie filled her in on Mojave's care and asked her to make him breakfast when he woke up. She got in her jeep and headed for town. She couldn't stop thinking about Mojave. In the past year she had no shortage of men asking her out or to their bed. She had no interest in any other man until now. Mojave caused her to tremble right down to her bones. She loved the deep timbre of his voice. She loved his beard. He had a raw sex appeal that shook her to her core. God had outdone himself when he created that man. She wondered if Mojave was conscious of the impact he had on a woman. He had to see the want in their eyes._ Has he noticed the hunger in my eyes_? She cleared her mind as she pulled up in front of Carl Peter's office building. She headed straight for Carl's office and right past his secretary. "Mrs. Jennings you can't go in there. Mr. Peters is with an important client!"

"Not for long!" Cassie shouted back. A young woman raced out of Carl's office buttoning up her blouse.

Carl gave Cassie his best phony smile. "Why Cassidy, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Carl, your attempts at comedy always fall flat. You know why I'm here."

"I'm sure it has something to do with the unfortunate accident that occurred yesterday."

"Garrett almost ran me off the road. He succeeded in running my new ranch hand into a ditch. He's lucky to be alive. Your loose cannon has broken our contract Carl. You gave me your word on paper he would never drive drunk again."

"Now Cassie, Garrett had a nasty fight with his girlfriend and he went over the edge just a bit."

"Garrett doesn't have a girlfriend. Half the town knows he's having an affair with Wade Thompson's wife Debbie. One of these days Wade is going to come home early from one of his over the road trips and catch them together. Wade's a very jealous man. Might put a bullet right between Garrett's eyes. That would solve the problem for both of us."

"Cassie, you are trying my patience. Get to the point. What do you want from me?"

"You know the clause in our agreement about the extra ten million I will get if proof exists that Garrett is driving under the influence again?"

"I do remember that little stipulation."

"Amazing things cell phones. They all come with cameras. I took a picture of Garrett running my ranch hand off the road right after he blew by my jeep and flipped me off."

She waved her phone in the air. "As soon as I finish with you I am going to see my attorney so I can file the paperwork to collect my money. By the way, the photo has been has been downloaded, printed, and put away in a very safe place or I should say places."

All the blood drained from Carl's face. "Now Cassie, let's leave the lawyers out of this. I'm sure we can work something out. We can be civil about this."

"I want ten thousand dollars to start. That's what it will take to fix Mojave's motorcycle. We will figure out later how much money you can donate to his traveling fund."

"He won't be staying around long I take it?"

"It will take him about three weeks to recover from the accident. He's going to help Cheyne do some repairs on the barn and fences. Then he will be on his way. That will give you some time to make him an offer. Do we understand each other?"

"You know Cassie I really do like you. You are a gorgeous woman."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Carl."

"All Garrett needs is a good woman to love and care for him. If you were to…"

Cassie walked over and slammed her hands on Carl's desk. "Are you suggesting that I get involved with the man who caused my husband's death? Are you insane?"

"Now Cassie just calm down."

"Calm down! How dare you even suggest it! Listen to me Carl Peters! I hate Garrett with every cell in my body. If I had a foolproof plan and a perfect alibi I would do the deed myself and leave his body for the scavengers to feed on! Now do what you do best. Throw money at the problem. Write me a check for ten thousand dollars. Make it out to Max's Garage."

Carl gave Cassie the check and she went to see Max. She found him working on Mojave's Harley. "Hey Max."

"Hey Cassie, how's the patient doing?"

"He'll be fine in about three weeks. What kind of shape is his motorcycle in?"

"It will take some work but it will be good as new when I finish with it. It's going to cost quite a bit. This is a vintage 1957 cycle. The parts are pricey."

She handed Max the check. "Here's a donation from Carl Peters. Is this enough to cover the damages?"

"Oh yeah, this is more than enough to bring the cycle back to life. It's going take about a month to complete the repairs."

"I want you to do something for me Max."

"Sure Cassie. What do you need done?"

"I want you to come by the ranch and pick up Trace's Harley. It has been collecting dust way too long. I want you to get it running again. If you can't get Mojave's cycle going by the time he wants to be on his way he can take Trace's cycle and come back later for his."

"I'll ride out this afternoon and get it."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Max. You're the best."

"That title belongs to you. You got a lot of heart Cassie."

"I've got to go. Keep Mojave updated on your progress."

She left the garage and went to the furniture store. She ordered a new bed for the cabin Mojave would move into once his body healed. She ordered a California King size bed. The one in the cabin was too small for Mojave's large frame. She wanted him to be comfortable. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him with all her heart.

Cassie wore a smug smile while driving home. She hoped Mojave would be pleased with her victory over Carl. _I have only known him for two days but I would do just about anything to see a smile on his face. _Then reality reared its ugly head. _Cassie, you better get a grip on your emotions. Mojave is not going to stay around long. He's a tumbleweed; a drifter and his plans don't include settling down in Mesa Springs. I'll just enjoy his company while he's here and fight the urge to fall in love with. Easier said than done. He would be so easy to love. _She turned the jeep into the driveway and parked in front of the house. She went into the house and saw Felicity was coming out of the bedroom with a tray full of empty dishes. "Hey girlfriend. How's the patient?"

Felicity put the dishes in the sink. "He may be banged up but it hasn't hurt his appetite none. He put breakfast away no problem."

"That's good." He needs to keep his strength up."

"That is not the only thing I'd like to see him get up."

"Felicity!"

"Damn Cassie, That man is a fine as frog's hair. You know I love your brother but just because I am on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu. Mojave just smolders. I wouldn't be a bit surprised to see scorch marks on the sheets. To tell you the truth, I have had a few fantasies about him. Can't you just imagine having him make love to you?

Cassie got a faraway look in her eyes. _I wish I could do more than just imagine_.

Felicity grinned from ear to ear. "You have thought about it haven't you? Hallelujah!

It's about time you got out there again. There are a lot of men who would love to have those long legs of yours wrapped around them and I'll bet you one of them is in your bed right now."

"Felicity, I have never seen this side of you. Can we please change the subject?"

"For now, but we'll discuss this later. How did it go with Carl Peters?"

"Great! I got ten grand out of him to start. I gave the check to Max so he could start work on Mojave's motorcycle. Plus I think he will be glad to give him a little traveling money."

"How did you accomplish that feat?"

"I told him I took a picture of Garrett running Mojave off the road with my cell phone."

"Whoa! Let me see it!"

"I lied. There is no picture."

"Damn, girl. You are one gutsy chick. He didn't ask to see it?"

"No, I told him I was headed to the lawyers to file papers to claim the extra ten million if it could be proven that Garrett was driving drunk again. Threw him for a loop. He would have given me anything at that point in the conversation. Thank you for taking care of Mojave while I tended to business."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine and I hope it will be yours soon."

"Felicity stop! Did he take his pain medication after he ate breakfast?"

"He didn't want it. He will take it at night to sleep but he prefers to keep his wits about him while he is awake. Told me the pain isn't as bad today."

"I talked to Dad. He read Mojave's x-rays. Only two ribs have hairline fractures. He should be up and about in two weeks. I am going to check on him. It will take a load off his mind to know his Harley is going to be repaired and he doesn't have to spend a penny. Do me a favor and tell Cheyne to load the truck with Rio's saddle. We will go look for him as soon as I change."

"You are looking pretty hot today. You better button up your blouse before you go in there or Rio may have to wait until tomorrow. Those sore ribs may not stop him."

"He is not interested in me Felicity."

"Don't be so sure about that. He looked pretty disappointed that is was me and not you bringing him breakfast this morning."

"Now, you are hallucinating. Tell Cheyne to be ready to go in about half an hour. I almost forgot we have to make plans for your birthday party. It's only three weeks away."

"I'll my lover to be ready and we can discuss my party tomorrow."

"Felicity, will you behave yourself?"

"Why? You can't have any fun that way!" Felicity went out the back door to look for Cheyne.

Cassie knocked on the bedroom door. "Mojave can I come in?"

"Come on in."

How are you feeling? Felicity tells me the pain isn't as bad today."

"I'm still sore but the ribs feel better."

"Dad called. You only have hairline fractures and just two ribs have those. You will be working on the barn in no time…if you still want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to keep our bargain?"

"I talked to Carl Peters. He wrote me a check to cover the repairs on your motorcycle. He's also offering you something for your pain and suffering."

"How much are we talking about here?'

"I haven't worked that out with him yet but I am sure I can get you a hundred grand, maybe more."

Mojave whistled. "That much?"

"Money is no object as far as Carl is concerned. What ever it takes to make his problems vanish. Do you need anything before I head out to find my wayward horse?"

"Any chance I could get out of this bed for awhile today?"

"I don't see why not. You can move to the living room or maybe sit on the porch for awhile."

"Some fresh air would feel good. Did Max say how long it would take to repair my motorcycle?"

"About four weeks. He has a line on all the parts needed and now he has the money to proceed. You good with that timeline?'

"It's fine with me. I wasn't headed anywhere special anyway."

"I meant to ask. Do you need to call your family? Let them know where you are and that you are okay."

"I should check in with my sister. She worries if I go too long without calling.'

Cassie handed him the cordless phone. "Call her. Talk as long as you like. I need to change. I don't want to run out of daylight."

Mojave looked her up and down. _She is a feast for the eyes. She looks amazing in that_ _outfit. I wonder what she looks like out of it. Probably just as amazing. Maybe just maybe…_

"I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything Felicity will get it for you." Cassie took a change of clothes and left the bedroom.

Mojave watched her leave. _I have known her for two days and I want her so bad I can_ _taste it_. He dialed the phone. "Hello Sis. It's me. No, I'm fine. I'm in New Mexico…."

Cassie changed and met Cheyne out by the barn. They drove out to the pasture where Rio was grazing. Cassie got out of the truck and unloaded the saddle, blanket, and bridle. She climbed in the truck bed and yelled at the top of her voice. "RIO! Come big guy!" The wait wasn't long. A bay Arabian stallion came tearing up through the pasture. Cheyne picked up the saddle while Cassie grabbed the blanket and the bridle. She pulled a carrot from her pocket and opened the gate. "How's my handsome fellow? You have a lady friend coming to call and we have to make you shine like a new dime." Cheyne saddled Rio while Cassie put the bridle on. She put her left foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle. Rio flared his nostrils and pawed the ground. "He's ready Cass! Let him rip!"

Cassie bent over and whispered in Rio ear. "You ready baby?" She started with a walk to warm him up. Then she shouted at Cheyne "Race you home!" She gave Rio his cue and off they went at a gallop. Cheyne followed in the truck at a safe speed. He didn't want to startle horse and rider by passing them. _Look at them go. She loves that Cayuse._

Felicity ran into the bedroom. "Hey Mojave can you get up and go to the window?"

"If you give me a hand. What is going on?"

She helped him up and they went to the window at the back of the bedroom. "Felicity who is yelling? Sounds like a cavalry charge."

"Pretty close. It's Cassie and Rio coming in hell bent for leather."

Mojave watched as Cassie came flying up the road, around the house, and past the barn. He lost sight of her after that. _ Damn what a woman!_

Felicity smiled at Mojave. "She is amazing. There is nothing she can't do. Cassie told me you wanted a change of scenery. You want to sit on the porch for a while before supper? I'll give you a hand and we'll take it slow."

Mojave nodded at her. "Yeah, I could do with some fresh air."

"Okay, let's go."

He was waiting for Cassie on the porch after she cooled Rio down and put him away for the night. She smiled at the sight of him sitting there surrounded by pillows that Felicity had put around him. "Does Felicity think you are going to break?"

"She wanted to me to be comfortable.'

"Did she succeed?"

"Yeah, she's been a sweetheart today. Took good care of me."

"Well I'm ready to take over now. You want to go in? Supper is about ready."

"If you'll give me a hand." Mojave stood up slowly and put his arm around Cassie's shoulder. She slipped her arm around his waist and they went into the house. She closed her eyes for just a second. _I could stay like this forever._

Cassidy and Felicity fixed up the guest cabin so Mojave could move in. It had been almost two weeks since the accident. Dr. Bauer told him nothing too strenuous for few more days. Felicity was admiring the new bed Cassie bought. "Lord Cassie this bed takes up a lot of space but he wouldn't be too comfortable in anything smaller. He is a lot of real estate."

"That's why I bought it. I should have replaced the old bed along time ago. I don't think anyone could have gotten a good night's sleep in it. We have done a good job. The place looks great. I'll get Mojave and he can move in today."

"You know Cassie if he was my man we would have that bed wore out in about a month."

"Felicity, are going to start that again?"

"I'm just saying what you are thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Cassie, I see the way you look at him. Cheyne sees it too."

"Don't you think it is a bit crazy to get attached to a man who isn't going to stick around?"

"Give him a reason to stay Cassie. You have nursed for him for two weeks now. I know you care for him. Find a way to let him know. He has feelings for you too. I can see it in his eyes. The way they follow you around the room. He watches your every move like he is trying to burn your image into his brain. I've seen the way he smiles at you when he thinks no one is looking. Don't let him get away."

Cassie sighed deeply. She knew Felicity was right. She was falling in love with Mojave.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh God Felicity what am I going to do? I haven't felt this strongly about a man since Trace but I can't hold on to the wind."

Felicity put her arms around Cassie and hugged her. "Don't worry. I have an inkling everything will work out just fine."

"I wish I had your confidence but I think the situation is hopeless."

"Have a little faith and let nature take it's course. You might be pleasantly surprised."

_Felicity is right. I have to make him see how much I care for him before it is too late_.

Mojave moved into the cabin and started helping Cheyne with the work on the barn and the fences. Soon he was back to full strength and found he liked life at the ranch. He knew Cassie was the main reason he wanted to hang around. She was no ordinary woman. She was a lady and had a lot of class. He wanted her plain and simple. He never had a problem approaching women. Sometimes they made overtures to him and he never turned them down. He thought about Cassie day and night trying to find the answer. He hoped Cheyne would say something that would give him some insight on how to take the next step. What could he do to claim Cassie as his woman? He knew he needed to do it soon.

Preparations for Felicity's birthday party took two and a half days. Cassie was famous for the parties she gave and she wanted this one to be very special. Felicity was the sister she never had. _I wish Cheyne would hurry up and propose to her_. On Friday Cheyne and Mojave spent the day directing work crews who were putting up tents, tables and chairs, the stage for the band and a dance floor. Cassie was working in the kitchen and looked out the window to see how things were progressing. All the workmen plus Cheyne and Mojave had removed their shirts as the late morning sun was heating up the day. Mojave picked up a sledgehammer and was pounding a tent stake into the ground. Cassie watched his muscles work as he swung the hammer. Felicity came into the kitchen.

"Cassie…Cassie…Cassie what are you looking at?" She joined Cassie at the window. "Whoa baby! No wonder I can't get your attention. This is the best show in town and we have front row seats! Look at Cheyne and Mojave. I don't know which one is better built."

Cassie turned and looked at Felicity and decided to play along with her. "Oh I do."

"Well it would be a little weird if you were ogling your brother so I guess your vote is cast for Mojave."

Cassie smiled. "Can't put anything over on you can I?"

"Honey, he is so far beyond hot it isn't funny. He is the talk of all the women in town. I can't put my finger on just what it is about him. Is it the hair, the eyes, the voice, the face or his body?"

Cassie sighed. "It is all of the above Felicity. All of the above."

Saturday was a perfect day for a party. Not a cloud in the sky and the temperature was a comfortable seventy-four degrees. The guests were due to start arriving at one o' clock. Cassie was in the backyard showing the caterers where to stage the food. At about eleven she walked over to where Cheyne and Mojave were sitting. "You two better get ready. People will be arriving soon."

Mojave looked at Cassie. "I was just going to go back to my cabin for the evening. I don't want to intrude."

Cheyne put his hand on Mojave's shoulder. "You better go clean up. You are invited to this fiesta. If you don't show up Felicity will come and drag out of your cabin."

Mojave grinned at Cheyne. "Well if you put it like that, I'd better show up. I haven't been to a party in a long time and I don't want to get on Felicity's bad side.'

"Great. Go rest up and we'll see you in at one. You don't have to dress up. Everybody comes casual to these things. You are sitting at our table. You'll get to meet our Mom tonight. See you about one."

Mojave left and Cheyne grabbed Cassie around the waist and lifted her in the air. "Got you a date Sis. I want you to look your prettiest for him."

"Cheyne, you know he is not the least bit interested in me."

"You're wrong Cassie. You don't know how wrong you are. I don't think he realizes how much he talks about you. He can't take his eyes off of you. I want you to wow him tonight."

Cassie gave Cheyne a hug. "I love you little brother."

"I love you too, Sis." He smacked her on her butt. "Get going.'

The guests started to arrive exactly at one. It didn't take long for the party to get started. The band was playing and people were sitting in clusters at the tables. Mojave came around the back of the house and was amazed at the amount of people there.

Felicity saw him and motioned him over to the table. "Damn Cheyne, I think he dressed for Cassie's eyes only. I know she loves those leather pants."

Mojave was dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt, his brown leather pants, and boots.

"Do I need to be jealous of him Baby?"

"Now Cheyne, you know I only have eyes for you. Wait till you see Cassie. She is gorgeous. I put a French braid in her hair and well, just wait 'til you see her."

Mojave sat down at the table and Cheyne handed him a beer. "Glad you came man."

He smiled at Felicity. "Not sure I had a choice."

Felicity poked Mojave's shoulder." I would have been beating on your door by now."

Just then Cassie came out the back door. She was wearing a denim shirtdress that went to her ankles and black boots. Her hair was braided down her back and she was wearing some of her turquoise jewelry. She had on a squash blossom necklace, a cuff bracelet and couple of rings. When Felicity pointed to her, Mojave turned to look at her, he thought he was going to have to fight for air. _How can she be angelic and sexy at the_ _same time_? Just as Cassie was about to head to the table she was approached by a good-looking man. He had dark blonde hair and a muscular build. He gave her a hug and they started talking. Cheyne and Felicity watched the change in Mojave's face. He was none too happy. Mojave looked at Cheyne. "Who's the guy Cassie is talking to?"

"That's Heath Mitchell. He is the senior paramedic on the life squad. They grew up together and he has been sweet on her for years. He has been trying to get her to go out with him since…for a couple of years now. She keeps turning him down but he won't give up."

Cassie excused herself and came to the table. She hugged Cheyne and Felicity. Mojave stood up and pulled out a chair for her. _He is so ruggedly handsome and so sensual. God_ _help me_. She sat down next to him "Can I get you something to drink Cassie?'

"I'll have what you're drinking."

Mojave stood up "I'll be right back." _Damn, she drinks beer._

"Cheyne where are Mom and Dad?"

"They are on their way. Dad had an emergency at the clinic. They will be here soon."

Mojave returned with Cassie's beer. "I have something for you Mojave." She pulled a large man's cuff bracelet from her dress pocket. She pushed up his left sleeve a bit and placed it on his wrist. It had a large turquoise cabochon in the center. "This was my grandfather's. I think it was meant for you. It looks great."

He didn't think he could accept it but the look on her face changed his mind. "Thank you Cassie. I will treasure it all the more because you gave it to me and it's a family heirloom." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

Cassie blushed and smiled at him. She looked over his shoulder and saw her parents.

She stood up and waved to them. "Mom, Dad, we're over here."

Cassie and Cheyne hugged them, as did Felicity. Dr. Bauer shook Mojave's hand and introduced his wife to him. "Yanaha, this is the young man I was telling you about."

Yanaha shook his hand. "It's nice to finally get to meet you Mojave. She looked at the bracelet his Cassie had given him. "That was my father's bracelet. I am honored that you are wearing it. Cassie told me that you were meant to have it. I agree with her. She said you are Lakota on your Mother's side. I can see it in your face."

"And I can see where Cassie gets her beauty. I'll treasure this gift from your family.'

When nightfall set in the sky was beautiful. The moon was full and the stars were shining. Strings of lights laced through the tents shone brightly. The band started to play a slow song. Heath came through the crowd and asked Cassie to dance. She agreed and he led her to the dance floor. The minute he put his arms around her a low growl can from Mojave's throat. Cheyne sat down next to him. "Mojave, if you put the right positive and negative together you get electricity. Why don't you go get her? Go cut in. She has no interest in Heath. If you'd look into her eyes you would see who she wants."

Mojave stood up and walked to the dance floor. He tapped Heath on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Heath hesitated but backed away and Mojave stepped in. He puts his arms around her waist and pulled her close and they stayed there for the next two dances.

Cheyne went to the bandstand and asked to make an announcement. He called Felicity to the stage. She joined him wondering what he was up to. "I have been with this woman for almost two years now. My sister Cassidy introduced us. I know I had to get her something special for her birthday this year and I finally hit on the perfect gift." He turned to Felicity and got down on one knee. She put her hands over her mouth. "Felicity will you marry me?" "Yes Cheyne! Oh yes!"

Cheyne yelled at Cassie. "Are you happy now?"

"If you're happy then I am happy. No, I'm ecstatic Cheyne."

He picked up Felicity and kissed her. "Pick a date baby."

Cassie turned to Mojave and hugged him. "It's about time he popped the question."

Cheyne and Felicity came through the crowd and hugged Cassie. "Hey Sis now that we are getting married I was wondering if we could live here at the ranch?"

"You manage the ranch for me. Where else are you would you two live?"

Cheyne shook Mojave's hand and Felicity threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they disappeared into the crowd of well-wishers.

The party broke up around ten. Some of the guests had long drives ahead of them. Cassie said goodbye to them and talked to her parents for a few minutes. Her Mom looked at her. "I like Mojave. He is a good man."

Her Dad hugged her. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan."

"Looks that way Dad. You and Mom be careful on the drive home."

Cassie looked for Mojave but he was nowhere to be found. She saw a light on in his cabin and made a decision. _It's now or never_. She turned and went into the house.

She went to her bedroom and got a box from her closet.

Mojave took off his T-shirt and boots. He opened the windows to the cabin to let in the night air. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes_._

_It's no use I can't sleep_.

He got back up and started to pace the floor. He thought about her in his arms. _She is driving me_ _crazy_. Running his fingers through his hair he blew out a deep sigh.

He didn't know it but Cassie was about to give him the answer as what to do about what he was feeling.

Cassie undid the braid and brushed her hair. She took off her clothes and opened the box and pull out a lavender silk floor length nightgown and matching panties. It was slit clear up to the thighs and low cut in the front. She put on the panties and gown. She sat down at her vanity and looked out the window at the full moon.

_Trace I loved you with all my heart but you're gone and all my love can't bring you back to me. I need to live again not just exist. I know you will understand, I have to move on. _She took off her wedding ring and placed it in her jewelry box. Picking up a black lace fringed shawl she wrapped it around her shoulders and headed to the door. She switched on the porch light and looked over to Mojave's cabin. The light was still on and she started down the path toward his door. Mojave saw the lights on at the house and Cassie walking towards to the cabin.

_Damn she's coming to me_!

Standing in front of the door, raising her hand to knock, Cassie hesitated for a moment. She was taken by surprise when Mojave opened the door; her hand stuck in mid air was now in line with his bare chest.

His gaze held hers captive. The gold flecks in her eyes looked like they were on fire. She feared her legs wouldn't support her under the weight of his stare. He took her left hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed it and noticed her wedding ring was gone. "Your ring?'

"It's time for me to let go of the past. You've helped me see that I need to embrace life again."

He reached down and took her by the wrists and gently pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Cassie felt nervous and excited at the same time. No one had touched her intimately since she lost her husband. She began to tremble as Mojave wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his bare skin. He'd moved his face close to hers and could see her anxiousness. "You're not cold are you?"

"No, I'm fine… I'm just …well…it's been a while and…."

Before she could finish speaking Mojave's lips pressed softly to hers. Cassie closed her eyes and savored the feeling. It was delicate and soft, intoxicating and hot all at the same time. Mojave released her from his kiss. Remaining close but barely touching he examined every inch of her face, her eyes, and her mouth. Cassie, stunned by the quickness of his actions let out a grin. His embrace tightened and she could feel his cock stiffen as he pressed himself against her. Relaxing into him, she smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck. Her nerves had subsided slightly and she found she wasn't shaking as much. She wanted this, she needed this. It had been too long and she knew this was the man that could help her move on. Mojave's lips where just out of reach, but not for long. Her hands gently grabbed his hair at the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. Not an ounce of hesitation met either of them; their kiss was full-on and hard. Cassie sucked on the hard muscle as Mojave pushed in further. A soft groan released from his mouth as she played and suckled on his invading tongue.

_Holy cow this man can kiss…. _Cassie tried to breathe; pulling her mouth away to catch a breath was difficult as Mojave's assault was keen. His hands became alive and slid down the silky fabric and grabbed at her ass, squeezing her cheeks. He must have been a while without sex because he was almost as needy as she was. Mojave ground his hips into hers as he bent his knees to make better contact. Cassie pulled at the thick locks to give her self some breathing space. His stare made her stomach lurch… the mischievous glint in his eyes charmed her … bewitched even… but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get this man to bed… to see what else he was good at. Mojave's mouth looked so sexy as she stared back at him… the cute curl of his lips at the corners just made him look a little risqué - together with those full sweet lips that promised tender kisses and much more, she could feel herself start to weaken.

_God I need to get your pants off… _ Moving her hands down she let her fingers tease his nipples. The small dusting of hair that covered his chest was soft. _I could play with you all night… _Cassie managed to drag her fingers from the hard chest muscles that for some reason felt they needed extra attention and smoothed her fingertips down his stomach. She was all fingers and thumbs trying to unfasten the button on his leathers…and finally managed to pry them open. The zipper just needed a little nudge with her finger…revealing a dark line of hairs…that headed south. _Whoa! Commando!... _Hard flesh revealed itself as her hands pushed open his pants. _Holy crap he's massive…_ Mojave's cock felt heavy as it almost sprang from the restrains of the tight leather. Cassie's eyes grew wider like a kid in a candy store…it must be her birthday! Thick….long…the crown covered with pearls of pre-cum begged for her attention. She wasn't going to disappoint and after she shoved the soft leather down over his ass cheeks she bent down onto her knees. Helping him step out of his pants, he rested his hands on her shoulder to steady himself.

Mojave watched Cassie… her hands slid up his thighs… one hand cupped his balls …_Oh yeah…_ while the other wrapped delicate fingers around the base of his cock. She looked up and he could see her brown eyes staring back at him… full of promise. Still staring at him her lips parted as her mouth made contact with his cock. _Fuck! _ Sucking in a lung full of air sharply his hips bucked against Cassie's touch. She mouthed the wet crown, suckling softly between licks of her tongue that flashed across the tip. _Oh I'm in trouble now... _Her hand squeezed the thick shaft - in time with her mouth she stroked with propose. _Gotta get you off my dick. …but it feels so good… _ Mojave's hands ran over her head, playing with her hair as her mouth played with his cock. She may have been a widow for a few years but obviously hadn't lost her touch. Her mouth was as soft velvet… her tongue lapped up the pre-cum before her lips puckered around the tip as she pulled her mouth away. _Oh thank God!_

Mojave bent over and pulled Cassie up off her knees… he almost carried her to the bed, half lifting half pushing…marching her backwards closer. His final lunge raised her off the floor. Falling back Cassie clung onto the huge man as he leaned over her. Mojave's hands worked fast-her face, her neck, her breasts back to her neck, followed by his mouth. Frenzied and almost too passionate, if that's possible, he mouthed her flesh. Cassie's hands where almost as nifty. Roaming in his hair, then down his back, then back up across his shoulders and all the while her body writhed under his weight. Mojave slid his hand down her stomach, past her hips to her thighs… her bare flesh visible between the slits in the gown… soft to the touch. The feel of his large hands creeping up to her ass made her mew. A hard squeeze between his thick fingers being the last chance she got to make any noises 'cause his mouth found hers again. Hot breaths filled her mouth, his breathing was heavy. On the move again Mojave's hand released her sweet cheeks …his fingers danced their way between her thighs, inside her panties…_Oh my God! _ Cassie shivered underneath his touch.

"Mmm…" Mojave moaned, his mouth liberating her lips from his attack "So wet…" His tongue licked across her lower lip, teasing her before slipping into her mouth. Cassie's soft groans spilled out. Her hips twitched beneath his long fingers while they played with her. Without warning Mojave raised his head, he watched Cassie for a brief moment, grinning to himself he knew he could drive her insane…and he'd only just begun.

It was time to get this beautiful woman naked… Mojave tore his fingers away from beneath her underwear. Latching onto the side he gave them a gentle tug…then pulled them down and threw them on the floor. Cassie watched… his eyes looked devilishly wicked as he wandered his hands up her body…over her breast to the thin straps of her nightwear.

"Need to see you naked…" his voice was husky … as he peeled back the soft fabric his eyes flashed across her hard nipples, hard and begging for his tongue. Cassie raised her body slightly off the bed to assist in the removal of her clothing. Her beautiful skin, soft and tanned almost sang out…aching to be touched. They were both naked and beautiful. Mojave's lean and strong body posed as he knelt between Cassie's legs- his cock hard and ready for action glistened at the crown… its need for action obvious. _Oh I can't wait to put my cock inside you…_

Cassie ran her hands up her stomach and over her breasts, hesitating for a moment, teasing her fingertips over her nipples encouraging Mojave to come and taste them. But his mouth had other plans…his eyes traveled lower and rested between her thighs. Both hands felt their way up her thighs then pushed them apart as he nestled his frame between them. She could feel his hot breaths over her wetness as he lingered, as if waiting, savoring the food before it should be eaten. He pushed his hands underneath her ass, letting his thumbs gently pull her wet flesh apart before his tongue explored slow and deep.

"Nuh!" Cassie's head snapped back against the pillows, her hips bucked involuntarily beneath Mojave's tongue. _Holy crap! _

Cassie moaned shamelessly-her needs where being attended too and she was going to enjoy the feeling. She knew after her first kiss that his tongue would be able to make her clitoris dance. Something about the way he shoved it down her throat just gave her that feeling. _Please don't stop….yes…deeper….God yes! _ It seemed he was enjoying his feast; no fear of getting his face wet at all….just pushed it right on in there. Cassie was ready to scream the house down, her moans of pleasure resonated around the cabin. Fidgeting uncontrollably she had to have more…not just more tongue…more everything. Reaching her hands to his hair and grabbing a handful she pulled gently. Mojave gave her pussy a final lick all the way up in one swipe before he traveled up to meet her mouth to kiss her. His stubble wet with her juice rubbed against her skin, she loved it, like she loved his tongue. Mojave nudged his knees between her thighs. Hovering over her, his heavy cock rested against her, dripping with excitement. Cassie had wrapped her arms around his massive frame and was now raking her fingers down his back. Pressing her hands and fingertips into his soft ass cheeks she couldn't stop her hips bucking up against him. She had to have him inside her, every inch…deep.

"You want me?" his voice sent shivers down her spine as he breath out the words in a husky whisper. His eyes fixed to hers, waiting for her reply, knowing already what the answer would be but just asked anyway. He wanted to hear her say yes. And she did say yes…but in a needy kind of way

"God yes, I want you!"

Mojave reached his hand down to his cock and nudged it to her waiting pussy. His eyes never left hers… he wanted to see the pleasure in her face when he gave her what she wanted. Pushing inside her slowly…he got what he wanted. First her fingernails dug into his ass cheeks, followed by a gasp for breath…then throaty groans. _Yeah baby…you take my cock..._

Cassie arched her back and bucked her hips against the heavy man that pleasured her needy body. Her hands had moved up his back; his soft skin felt good and she tried not to scratch his flesh but it was hard to control herself. He was digging deep inside her…expertly. _Don't stop…don't stop…please. _Mojave's hand was placed at the side of her head, the other by her waist. Nestling his face into her neck he groaned with each stroke. _ Feels so good… wet… tight. _

He pressed hard against her hips filling her completely. He ground himself inside…not withdrawing. …but with small movements…searched for the spot…the spot that would make her scream. "Be still" came the whisper in her ear…his cock nudging her walls… waiting… It was the gasp for breath and cry out of "Yes!" that made Mojave grin to himself…_ I'm good…_

Cassie's breaths became short and she was panting like a dog as he worked his magic. Still only making slight movements he pleasured his woman; she moaned into his neck, biting and nipping – trying to stop herself from making too much noise. But once she started to cum…she just let it out. Quick breaths and pants spilled from her mouth together with "Nuh!...God!...Jeez…Yes!" as her spasmodic vagina gripped his cock. Flinging his head back, he quickened the pace and slammed into her harder and faster…he wasn't far off cuming himself. His own moans began to drown out her mews as she had reached her peak and was now coming down. "Fuck! Nuh!" With force that rattle the headboard against the wall, made the springs on the bed squeak he ground deep and with finality. A last thrust. Deep and hard, causing a final gasp from her before he hung his head beside hers. Groaning and still cursing until the final spasms ceased, his body finally rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Mojave Wind – Chapter Two

Mojave waited until his cock went soft. He pressed his hands on the mattress and began to lift his body off of hers. Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist and hold him fast. "Not yet." She whispered.

_I've never had a woman want me like this_. "Baby, I don't want to crush you."

"I'm fine, just a few more minutes." She nuzzled and nipped at his neck.

A low moan came from the back of his throat. _Damn lady, you can turn it on in the_ _bedroom._ "You win, I surrender."

After a few minutes he rolled over taking her with him so they lay face to face. "Excuse me for a moment. Nature calls."

She watched him rise and head for the bathroom. "I think it's calling me too. You go first. Women always take longer in the bathroom than men."

"What do you women do in there anyway?"

"We are usually primping for our men folk."

"I'll be right out. Never been one for primping."

_You don't need to. You're freaking perfect._ Cassie stretched and got up. She picked up her nightgown, panties, and shawl and draped them over the chair in corner of the room. She went to the window and stared at the full moon. She felt his warmth seeping between her thighs. Mojave came out of the bathroom to see her naked body bathed in the moonlight. He glanced at the small of her back. She had a small eagle feather tattooed there. _Fucking A! That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. _She turned around, smiled at him, and moved toward the bathroom. As she walked passed he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "Hurry back."

"I'll keep the primping to a minimum." She giggled as she closed the bathroom door. _Damn, did I just giggle? He's going to think I'm so silly._ She flipped the light on and took care of the urgent matter first. She looked in the mirror and saw that her make-up was smeared. _I need to wash my face. Better no make-up than to look shabby_. She turned on the hot water and plucked a towel from the rack. She dried her face and hands, checked her appearance in the mirror and turned out the light. The moon had move higher in the sky and the room was flooded with a soft pale light. Mojave was dozing and Cassie sat down in the chair so she could feast her eyes on his naked body. _He is the most physically beautiful man on planet earth. _After about ten minutes of pure indulgence she stood up and pick up her nightgown_. I should go back to the house so he can sleep. Damn, I don't want to leave._ She slipped her nightgown over her head when Mojave stirred and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He stretched his arms over his head.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I thought I'd go back to the house so you could sleep."

He got up and walked over to where she stood. "Take off your gown." She did as he asked. He swept her off her feet and carried her back to bed. He gently laid her down and climbed in beside her. "You are not going anywhere woman. You are exactly where you belong. Keeping me warm. I won't be able to sleep if you leave." He looked deep into her eyes. "Please stay." She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. He lay on his back; she turned on her side facing him. He put his arm around her back and traced her body with his fingers until they fell asleep.

Cassie woke at first light. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. She yawned and stretched. Mojave's arm was still around her back. She ran her finger down his cheek. _We made love! It wasn't a dream. I would have wanted to sleep forever if it had been a dream._ She looked at the clock on the dresser. It was only seven. She began to kiss Mojave on the neck. Traveling down the left side of his chest she teased his nipple with her tongue. Mojave moved slightly, brushed his hair back with both hands, and looked down to see Cassie waking him up with her tantalizing mouth. He tugged on her shoulders. "Yes, what can I do for you Mojave?"

"Come up here and kiss me for starters." She complied with his wish.

"Good morning Mojave. Are you hungry?"

"Good morning Brown Eyes. What did you have in mind?"

"Breakfast. Food. Does steak and eggs sound good? I am starving…did you just call me Brown Eyes?"

"I heard Cheyne call you that one day. It suits you."

"Brown Eyes has been my nickname since I was a girl. My whole family uses it. All the people I love that is."

"I'd like to call you by your nickname. It's special to you and your face lights up when you hear it."

"It would please me very much if you did."

"Cassie, I have something to tell you. Mojave is my nickname. My given name is Robert Wolf. I don't trust many people with that bit of information. I had a run in with the law awhile back. I trust you Cassie. You took me into your home and made me part of your family. No questions asked. No one has ever done that for me."

"It will be our secret. Just between you and I. Besides I like calling you Mojave. We can talk about all that later. When you are ready. Now about our breakfast? Are you up for steak and eggs? I'll cook everything and bring it back here. Okay?"

Mojave kissed her lightly on the lips. "No. It's my turn to come to you."

Cassie dressed in her nightgown and shawl. She went out the cabin door twirling her panties on her finger and the sound of Mojave chuckling at her as she left. As she went up the path toward the house Cheyne came from around back and saw Cassie leaving Mojave's cabin. He ducked behind the shrubs so she couldn't see him. "Atta girl, Sis, way to go." He turned and headed back to the barn. _We can forget the chores for today. I think Mojave could use a day off. Wait till I tell Felicity this bit of news. They will hear her shouting for joy in the next county._

Cassie entered the house and went to her bedroom. She took off the nightgown and put on her oversized red and black flannel shirt. _I wonder if he will remember this shirt_. She reached into her underwear drawer for a clean pair of panties and put them on. On her way to the kitchen she stopped and opened her purse. Taking out the spare house key she put it in her shirt pocket. _I have gone this far might as well take it to the next level. Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ Now for breakfast! Reaching into the refrigerator, she pulled out the eggs and bison steaks. She went into the pantry and came back with a canister of grits. "Let's see, scrambled eggs, grits, and the steaks. That should be enough. I wonder if he will want toast?" She broke eight eggs into a bowl, poured in some half and half, salt and pepper, and beat them with a whisk until they were smooth. Turning on the burner underneath the stovetop grill, she seasoned the steaks and waited for the grill to get hot. She put a skillet for the eggs and a saucepan for the grits on the stove. _I think I'll set the table_. She set out the plates and silverware. Reaching into her shirt pocket she put the key in the middle of Mojave's plate. Just then she heard him knock on the door. "It's open!" Mojave came into the kitchen. He was wearing a snug pair of black jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. She went weak in the knees at the sight of him. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I see your shirt does double duty. Looks pretty sexy no matter what you are doing in it."

"Thank you. I wore it just for you." Cassie wrinkled her nose at him.

He sniffed the air. "What are we having? It smells great."

"Scrambled eggs, bison steaks, and grits. Would you like toast too?"

"You feeding a third world country? Okay if we skip the toast and double up on the grits?"

"Extra grits it is. Why don't you sit down and I'll get breakfast on the table. Sit at the head of the table. What do you want to drink? Let me guess, beer?"

"How about a big mug of coffee. I smell it brewing. Anything I can do to help?"

"No. You sit down. Everything is under control." Cassie put the eggs and the grits in bowls. She picked up a pair of tongs and turned the steaks on the grill. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he sat down. He picked up the key. "Brown Eyes, what lock does this key open?"

_The one to my heart. _"It's the house key. I thought that it might, you know, be easier, um, if you had a key. That way…" _Boy I'm messing this up big time!_ _Just get to the point._ _All he can say is no._ "I thought it might be easier if you moved your belongings in here.

Your decision, no pressure."

He smiled as she fumbled over her words. "Are you sure Cassie? Are you very sure?"

She met his eyes head on. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"I'll pack my things after breakfast. You have room in your closet and an empty dresser drawer or two?" He pocketed the key.

Cassie turned back to the stove and breathed a silent sigh of relief. "There is plenty of room for your things." She carried the bowls of eggs and grits to the table and went back for the steaks and the coffee. He began to eat like it was his last meal on earth. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Who taught you how to cook? This is damn good." He cut a piece off his steak and put it in his mouth.

"My Mother. She's an excellent cook. I'll have to make you some traditional Native American dishes."

"I would enjoy that. I miss good home cooking." He started on his grits.

Cassie finished her food first. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower. Someone got me all sweaty last night and as much as I hate to wash his scent from my body it has to be done eventually. You take your time and I'll be back in a few minutes." She gave him a kiss and headed to the bedroom undoing the buttons on her shirt as she walked. When she reached the doorway she called his name. "Mojave." When he turned his head to look her direction she slipped out of the shirt and dropped it to the floor leaving her body almost naked. Wearing nothing but a pair of panties and that sexy tattoo right above her firm little ass. Mojave almost choked on his food. She chuckled and went into the bedroom.

_Damn, she is something else! _Mojave heard the shower running. He got up from the table, picked up her shirt and held it to his nose inhaling deeply. He followed her, peeling his tee shirt off as he walked. _As I recall there is a lot of room in that shower. Room enough for two._

Cassie hadn't got into the shower yet, she had been in the linen closet getting some fresh towels…as she turned to jump in…she was startled; she didn't hear Mojave come in. He had his back to her and was just peeling off his jeans…bending over and removing them completely, he was buck-naked. _I've never seen a more rounded ass on a man… _When he turned to face her, his cock was already half erect. He ran his hand over his semi-stiffness and grinned.

"Thought you might need some help scrubbing your back" He stared at her with a look that could have floored her as he continued to move his hand up and down his shaft.

Cassie stared, unable to speak-there was something so provocative about a man touching himself that she couldn't resist. As she stepped closer he moved backwards…with his free hand…he motioned with his finger to come closer. When she almost reached him, he got into the shower. Cassie waited at the cubicle entrance, watching.

Warm water drenched Mojave; he had started soaping himself, and didn't miss anywhere while he teased Cassie with his stare. He looked good wet-fine skin, firm body and not an ounce of flab to be seen anywhere. Cassie watched his hands as they cleaned his body; he kept giving himself a slow deliberate stroke once in a while, just to keep her interested. It was working. Entering the cubicle Mojave's mouth gave a sexy smile.

"Can't resist me can you?" He joked, still stroking his erection.

"Nope, I guess you have me under your spell" Cassie ran her hands over his soapy chest before heading lower.

"I didn't do anything" Mojave leaned back against the tiled wall, his eyes fixed at Cassie's and he gave her that, "_but I'm innocent"_ look.

Cassie laughed; he was extremely cute when he was playful – but it was her turn to tease. She gave her lover a "two can play at that game" kind of look and smoothed back her water drenched hair with her hands…stretching up her arms she leaned her head back. Accentuating her movements she arched her spine, letting her breast protrude beneath the water splashes. Mojave let out a quiet groan, his hand still stroked his hard cock. Cassie gave him a glance. She could play, he liked that. With his free hand he touched his fingertips to her nipple and Cassie moved closer. Resting her hand on his hard chest muscle she moved in for a kiss. Mojave bowed his head to greet her; the water sprinkled their faces as their lips came together. She leaned her body against his, his cock pressed against her belly and he freed it from his clutches as he reached around to grab her ass. Cassie ground her hips in a slow deliberate movement against Mojave, replacing his hand with her body; she wanted to keep him stiff. Her ass needed the attention of both of his hands. As he squeezed her cheeks beneath the warm trickle of water that ran over her firm ass, Mojave bent his knees to press his cock against Cassie's sweet spot.

Cassie groaned into Mojave's mouth. She responded to his touch and continued grinding herself against him. Managing to release his lips from hers she let out another quiet moan. _You drive me crazy. _Mojave raked his lips across the side of her face. His mouth rested close to her ear "You like that babe?" Cassie's response wasn't with words. Taking hold of his hair and pulling him, she swung around and leaned against the wall. "I want you" she whispered as she grazed her mouth over his. Her tongue flicked inside his open mouth before she pressed her lips over his.

Mojave leaned into the kiss, it was deep, passionate and sending him to Nirvana. He wanted this woman so bad; he hadn't been like this for a long time with anyone. She just seemed to ring his bell. Letting go of her exquisite ass Mojave brought both hands round to her waist. He nudged her legs apart and lifted her by her, then pinned her to the wall with his hips. Cassie's arms reached around his neck, clinging onto him as if he were her world…and he was…she was so into this man. She locked her legs around his hips; he was strong and hardly used any effort to support her. As she braced her legs around him he could free his hands and slipped one down to cup her ass while the other stayed around her waist. His cocked slid along her wetness; Cassie reached her hand between their bodies and nudged him inside her as he thrust deep into her. Her gasp echoed around the walls of the cubicle. Mojave groaned deep and low in his throat between thrusts, she felt good, hot, wet.

Cassie leaned her head back, _God you're killing me…_ Mojave's powerful body slammed into her, relentless, his need pressing. His open mouth roamed across her collar bone, teeth scraped across her flesh as his voice spilled across her skin. His moans were becoming louder – her body felt amazing, warm and heated. Cassie's movements were restricted; he had her pressed so hard against the wall she could hardly breathe. Grabbing his hair she pulled his head back to look at him. "Change position? Let me down" she finished her sentence with a suck of his lower lip. Mojave responded and released her from his vice-like grip. Pulling away caused both of them to sigh but Cassie didn't waste any time. Leading him out of the cubicle she turned leaned against the cabinet in the room. The mirror was slightly steamed up but she could still see Mojave move closer behind her. Placing his hands on her hips he squeezed his cock between her ass cheeks then into her wet pussy. Cassie rested her elbows on the cabinet counter; she still watched him behind her, his mouth partly open and his eyes watching her ass. Closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the moment, she was so happy. He filled her completely. His skilful style managed to hit all the right places and it drove her insane. Mojave kneaded her cheeks with his fingertips; he was still watching his cock sliding into her and teased her flesh apart gently to get a good view. Sucking on his lower lip he was getting excited-he liked to watch, there was something satisfying about watching yourself give pleasure, and he sure did that. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes he tried to slow down his climax, he was close. Cassie kept pushing harder and faster against his cock, she must be almost ready herself, deciding to help her he moved a hand around to her pussy. His index finger slid easily between her folds. She groaned out loud and reached her hand to the mirror. Her legs started to tremble. Within seconds her orgasm began, muscles tightened and suddenly her body convulsed as the shock waves pulsed through her. She watched Mojave in the mirror, he watched her too, and their eyes never left each others. Mojave let out a loud groan and pushed her hard against the counter, his climax hit him hard. The tension had been building and there was just no way to keep it under control. His face contorted he still didn't let his gaze move from Cassie's. Her hand was still pressed against the mirror, seemingly on his chest as the final blow of her orgasm subsided. Mojave let out a final grunt; his hips jutted hard one last time, filling her with his juice.

They were both out of breath. Cassie looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and she was a little dizzy from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. She laid her head on the counter and tried to calm her breathing. Mojave wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to his chest. He bent low to whisper in her ear. "You are incredible Brown Eyes. Where have you been all my life?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you. You have lovemaking down to an art form."

"And you are the perfect canvas."

Cassie stretched under his caress. "I need another shower. Care to join me? This time I'll wash your back. If you behave yourself I'll dry you off and give you a nice massage."

Mojave almost purred his response. "That sounds wonderful angel. Lead the way."

They finished their shower and Cassie dried Mojave's body slowly and gently. She kissed him on the shoulder. "Go stretch out on the bed and I'll be right in." She opened a cabinet and found a bottle of massage oil. She put on a bra and panties and walked to the bed. He was lying on his stomach waiting for her. She straddled his hips, flipped open the cap on the bottle, and poured a small amount of oil on her hands. Rubbing the oil on his neck and shoulders she began to move her hands in a circular motion across his shoulders and the nape of his neck. She slid her hands up and down his back and spine. Pressing deeply into his muscles she felt him relax under her touch. "Mmmmmmm." Mojave moaned as he welcomed the gentle but firm caress of her hands. "You give a whole new meaning to the phrase magic fingers. This feels so good." He yawned. "I'm going to fall asleep if you don't stop soon."

She placed a light kiss on his back. "You take a nap. I'm going to get dressed and head to the barn. I have to feed and water Rio. He needs a good brushing too. Rest my warrior. I'll be back in awhile." She got up and covered him with the sheet.

Mojave looked at her thorough half hooded eyes. "I think I take you up on your offer."

Cassie walked into the bathroom to wash the oil from her hands. When she came back he was dead to the world. Kissing him on his cheek she stood and observed him for a few minutes. _What am I going to do? I'm falling in love with the wind._ Pulling on her jeans, tee shirt, and boots she made her way to Rio's barn.

She opened the bottom half of the dutch door to the barn and Rio greeted her with a nicker. She walked to his stall and patted him on the neck. "How are you doing Rio? I'm sorry to be late." Picking up his brush and unlatching the stall door she began to brush him. Finishing up she slipped on his halter and opened the back door of his stall so he could graze in the pasture. Cassie cleaned his stall, replenished his hay and water. She picked up a stool and sat outside enjoying the sunshine and watched Rio nibble on grass.

Mojave woke up from his nap. He sat up and shook his head brushing his black hair out of his face with his hands. He called out "Cassie!" but there was no answer. _Must be down at Rio's barn. Think I'll join her. _He dressed, picked up a quilt from the bed, grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, and walked outside. He used the key she gave him to lock the front door. Mojave threw the quilt over his shoulder and walked down to the barn. He came through the door. "Cassie? Where are you Brown Eyes?"

She came in from the pasture door and smiled when she saw him standing there_. Damn, he is way too sexy for his own good or for mine now that I think about it._ "I thought you might sleep for awhile."

He spread the quilt over a pile of hay and shot her a very seductive look. "Lonely in that big bed by myself so I came looking for you." Twisting the caps off the beers he handed her one and sat down on the quilt. Mojave patted the other side of the quilt and Cassie sat down beside him.

She took a drink of her beer. "I'm surprised you came down here. I thought you preferred steel horses."

"I don't mind being around horses. I'm not keen on riding them. Took a bad spill when I was a boy. That is when I discovered I couldn't fly plus I like soft landings, not hard packed earth."

Cassie nodded at him. "I understand. I have been tossed off a few times myself. I broke my right arm when I was ten when my horse tripped. I flew but it was a short flight and it was straight down. Since I am left-handed I didn't miss much school." She put down her beer and lay down on the quilt. "This is nice. I could stay here for the rest of the day."

Mojave looked at the woman lying next to him. _Brown Eyes, I am falling in love with_ _you but I have nothing in this world to offer you._ He stretched out by her side, put his arms around her and kissed her which such passion it took her breath away.

Cassie reached her hand around Mojave's neck, pulling him, not wanting to let him remove his mouth from hers. She wanted him naked against her body. He must have read her mind, he tugged at her t-shirt, pushing it over her breasts, and between them they managed to throw it off. Cassie's hands were frantic to get off his shirt too, needing to feel his warm naked body close to hers; it was an all out fight to see who could each others clothes off first. His fingers quickly unfastened the button on her jeans before sliding down the zipper. Eager to assist, she pushed the tight denim over her hips. Pushing Mojave onto his side she quickly unfastened his jeans, like a crazy kid trying to open her birthday gift, she pulled at the fabric – trying to get it open. Both Mojave and Cassie seemed desperate to get to each other, it had only been a short time since their last embrace and yet they were as rampant adolescents.

Cassie pulled off Mojave's boots so that she could remove his jeans; their fumbling to get each other naked was making them flustered. Laughing and giggling, they managed to remove almost all of their clothing, only Cassie's panties remained. He truly was a sight to behold; his muscular body lay back on the blanket, naked. Her eyes were all over him, but most of the time they rested at his cock, his extremely hard and large cock. She let out a grin as her eyes met his, he just smirked back with that look.._Yeah, you want me so bad it hurts. _She leant forward to kiss him; his mouth was so enticing…those succulent lips and that amazing tongue. Her tongue licked across his lips, he didn't move. She watched his eyes; they were full of devilment and wild promises. The soft touch of her breast grazed across his skin as she pressed herself closer, kissing him harder. Covering his mouth with hers, her tongue slipped inside to explore. He responded by sucking gently, then without warning grabbed at her and rolled her over. Lying on top of her he was able to drive her senseless, something he enjoyed. Starting at her neck, he dragged his lips all over her body-her face, her mouth, her throat….moving down to her breast for a brief flick of his tongue before moving across to the other. Bracing himself on his forearms he suckled at each nipple in turn, moving his head from one to the other. His tongue teased her nipples so expertly she thought she would die. Moving his mouth round to the side of her body he trailed a line of kisses all the way down to her stomach. Nipping softly, he left pink marks as he moved to the next fresh piece of skin. Cassie ran her hands through his hair, as if to guide him where she wanted kissing next. He moved slowly across her stomach down to her mound. Her underwear was in the way but he just continued down, sucking through the delicate lace at her wetness. His teeth caught the delicate fabric and started to pull it away, moving his hand down to assist, he removed her panties. Nestling his body between her thighs and placing his hands underneath her, he cupped her ass. Raising her to his mouth, he pushed his tongue deep inside. Cassie let out a whimper…_his tongue is amazing. _Mojave licked and suckled every inch of her wetness, he was driving her insane. Her body started to twitch as the first signs of her climax started. He continued to lick her expertly while her moans filled the barn.

Catching her breath, Cassie stretched out beneath Mojave. He had removed his exquisite muscle and had made his way up to her face, where he stared hard into her eyes. Wet lips rested within kissing distance of her mouth but he waited. With his husky deep voice he breathed into her mouth "Do you want me Cassie? Do you want me deep inside you? Want me to make you moan until your voice is hoarse?" He raked his teeth across her cheek; his hot breath tickled her skin and sent shivers through her.

"I want you, every inch…and your tongue…and your hands…."

Mojave had settled between Cassie's thighs, his cock brushed against her and caused her to shiver. Moving his hips slowly, he pressed against her with purpose, gliding his cock between her thighs across her wetness but without pushing inside. Cassie groaned and arched her back…her need was great, he was driving her crazy and she wanted to feel him inside her so badly. His eyes never left her…he took some perverse pleasure in teasing her as he watched her face contort while she whimpered beneath his teasing. Cassie tried to maneuver him inside her, wiggling her hips and rubbing herself against him like a wanton whore. But he wouldn't give her what she wanted.

"Hmm…you're so wet….you want me don't you babe?" Mojave nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing the words softly in her ear.

"Yes, I need you, don't tease me….I want you…now"

Cassie reached her hands to his ass and tried to pull him inside while she coiled her hips. He let out a wicked snicker as he pulled back, not giving in to her lust. Mojave pushed himself up off his arms and sat back on his knees. He cast his eyes all over her writhing body….she was in desperate need…it excited him so much he would have to calm himself else it would be over before it started. Cassie raised her hands to her head and pushing her hair back arched her back. It was too much to resist for Mojave…her body exposed so openly drove him to the brink…He lurched forward, arms resting either side of her shoulders. Cassie grinned and reached her hands to his chest before moving them down to hold his cock, then nudged it to her, waiting for him to push against her. His eyes watched hers as he slid himself inside, her mouth opened and she let out a soft groan. Mojave groaned low in his throat, the feeling was wonderful…wet…tight…perfect.

Rising up her knees Cassie pulled against her lover's ass. She wanted him deeper. The soft hay beneath the blanket was making a perfect mattress for their lovemaking. Mojave pushed hard and with purpose, the muscles in his ass clenched tightly while he ground himself into her. Cassie whimpered louder, her nerves endings were on fire…_Oh my God I can't breath… _she was starting to breathe shorter and faster…digging her nails into the soft flesh or his cheeks she urged him on. Mojave threw back his head; his beautiful hair sprayed his shoulders as it fell. Groaning and puffing he quickened his movements…jabbing harder before his release ran through him. Cassie cried out at the same time, her body shook from within and spread all over her body…

Mojave and Cassie were hot with perspiration. Both breathing hard…they managed to calm themselves after their heights of passion. It was the most wonderful roll in the hay she had ever had. She wished they could stay here all day.

"Cassie! Hey, Cassie where are you!"

Cassie sat up, her reverie shattered by the sound of Felicity's voice. She looked at Mojave her eyes open wide. "Oh my God! She's heading this way!" She jumped up and started putting on her clothes. Mojave sat up, took a drink of his beer and watched Cassie's mad scramble to get dressed. "You need to get dressed Mister. I don't want her to find us naked."

Mojave picked up Cassie's jeans and proceeded to play keep away with her. "Why not? She'd probably enjoy catching us in the act. She's a little ornery, but she's cool." He put on his jeans and zipped them up. "I'm dressed."

She grabbed her jeans away from him and slipped them on. "If Felicity ever saw you naked she'd faint. No she'd just stand and stare. She thinks- how did she put it? You are as fine as frog's hair." Mojave laughed and sat down to put on his boots. "She may act ornery, but she gets a little flustered around you. Don't let her calm exterior fool you. I am not the only one whose heart skips a beat when you are around."

Mojave kissed her on the top of her head. "Your heart is the only one that carries any weight with me." He picked up his shirt and started to put it on.

Cassie smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Let's have a little fun with her. Take your shirt off. You go out and see what she wants. Sex her up a little bit."

Mojave patted Cassie on the butt, hooked his finger in the collar of his shirt, and threw it over his shoulder. "How do I look? Think I'll make an impression on her."

"If we weren't about to be interrupted, I'd show you what kind of an impression you make on girl. Go on, you great big wall of love, and make her day."

Mojave chuckled and walked outside. He caught Felicity right at the barn door. "Hey Felicity. Can I help you?"

Felicity was face to chest with him. _Lord, this man is firehot and what a landscape_.

"I was looking for Cassie. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's in the barn cleaning Rio's stall. I offered to help but she is just about finished."

"Mojave, you have hay in your hair?"

He smiled at her and bent over. "Can you get it for me?"

Felicity pulled the dried stems from his hair and dropped them on the ground.

He gave her his sexiest smile. "Thanks doll."

"You're welcome. How did you get hay in…?"

"Excuse me Felicity. I better find Cheyne before he fires me."

"He's in the cabin. I don't think he's looking for you. Before you go, Cheyne and I had an idea. How about the four of us go to Mesa Springs on Friday, have some supper and go to the Branch Water Saloon for a drink?"

"I'd like to take Cassie out. It's a date. I better check in with Cheyne just in case he needs me to do something." He kissed Felicity on the cheek and walked toward the house. He had the pacing gait of a large jungle cat. Felicity watched him move. _That is the best pair of walking away jeans I have ever seen. Work it baby._ _He knows what he has and he knows how to use it_. _I am so happy for Cassie._

Cassie stood in the doorway grinning at Felicity. "Are you looking for me girlfriend?'

"Hey Babe, Cheyne and I were talking. How about this Friday the four of us go into Mesa Springs, have dinner at the café, and go to the Branch Water Saloon for a beer and some dancing. What do you think? Let's go have some fun."

"That sounds great. I can't speak for Mojave though. I'll have to ask if he wants to go."

"I already asked him. He said it's a date. I think we'll have a great time."

"I'm looking forward to it." _I'll be the envy of every woman in town with Mojave by my_ _side_. "We will paint the town red."

Hey Cassie, do you know you have hay in you hair?"


	3. Chapter 3

A night on the town! Cassie was having a difficult time masking her excitement. It had been a long time since she had been on a real date. Mojave had asked her to go out with him after supper on Sunday. They were curled up together on the living room couch. There was a fire blazing in the Kiva fireplace. Cassie turned off the lights and wrapped a blanket around them. Mojave cleared his throat several times. He hadn't asked a woman for a date in quite a while. "Brown Eyes would you do me the honor of going out with me Friday? I have some long green in my pocket and all I need is a beautiful woman on my arm."

Cassie snuggled against his chest. "I'd love to. You don't mind doubling with Cheyne and Felicity?"

"I'm good with it if you are. Cheyne and Felicity are a great couple." Mojave looked at Cassie's face watching the firelight dance in her eyes. "I promise we'll go out soon, just you and I."

"You could take me to a five star restaurant and I wouldn't be any happier than I am at this moment." She put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick graze across the lips. "You wanna make out?"

Mojave responded with a long, slow kiss. "Are you sure your parents won't walk in on us while we are sucking face? I don't fancy a load of buckshot in my backside."

"I think they are out for the evening so we have nothing to worry about."

"How about we stretch out on that big rug in front of the fireplace? Always wanted to neck with a girl by a fireplace."

Cassie gathered the blanket and stood up. She took Mojave by the hand. "Come with me." They never made it to the bedroom that night.

Cassie was jolted out of her memory by the blast of a truck horn. _Now who could that be? The blacksmith said he wouldn't be here until after one o'clock_. She opened the front door to see Max pulling around the front of the house with Mojave and Trace's motorcycles strapped to the trailer he was towing. _You knew this day was coming_ _Cassie._ She smiled and waved. "Hello Max, it's good to see you."

"Hey Cassie. I'm finished with the repairs on the Harleys. Don't they look great? I almost hated to return them. I expected Mojave to call me for updates more than he did. I figured he was in a hurry to be reunited with this sweet machine so he could get back on the road."

_Back on the road, back on the road. You can't cage the wind or a gypsy_. Cassie shivered as if a pair of cold arms had embraced her. "Mojave knew that it would take you some time to round up the parts. He told me that you couldn't rush perfection. Besides we've kept him busy around here. Trace's cycle looks brand new Max. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me a dime. We'll let Carl Peters foot the bill. It didn't take much to get her running again, just a tune-up. The bike is pristine condition."

Cassie walked around the trailer and ran her hand over the motorcycle. "Trace bought it six month before the…he didn't get to ride it as often as he wanted. Working a ranch take a lot of time. Since you were able to get Mojave's cycle repaired, I'll give Trace's Harley to Cheyne. He used to beg Trace day in and day out to let him ride it. This bike is too beautiful to sit in the barn and collect dust."

Max nodded in agreement. "Cheyne's going freak. You may not get much done around here for a few days. Where are they? What do you say we get then reacquainted with these babies?"

Cassie pointed at the barn. "They are rebuilding a stall. Let's surprise them Max." Cassie ran in the house and came back with a blanket. She covered Mojave's cycle with it.

"Works for me Cassie. Hop in." Max started the truck and drove the short distance to the barn. Cassie jumped out and shouted for them. Mojave! Cheyne! There's someone here to see you."

Who's here Sis? I know you were expecting…Hey Max! Whoa baby! Mojave get out here!"

Mojave stepped outside and Cassie pulled the blanket off to reveal his Harley. "Ta-dah!"

Mojave stared at his motorcycle. He didn't think Max could find the parts to make it roadworthy. It was nothing short of a miracle. He threw his arms around Max and lifted him off the ground. "I can't believe you were able to fix her Max! I thought she was scrap metal!"

Max snorted. You dare doubt my genius? I told you I'd get this baby running again. Your cycle wasn't as badly damaged as we thought. By the way, I called in a few markers and got some of the parts at cost so you have some money coming to you." Max pulled two thousand dollars out of his pocket and gave it to Mojave.

'You sure about this Max?"

Yep. I made money on the deal. The rest belongs to you Mojave."

Cheyne saw the other motorcycle on the trailer. Cassie, what is Max doing with Trace's Harley?"

Cassie turned smiling eyes on her brother but Max interrupted before she could say a word. "Cassie asked me to get Trace's cycle running so she could give it to Mojave in case I couldn't get his cycle up and running. I picked it up two days after the accident. Mojave stopped inspecting his cycle, walked to where Cassie was standing, and put his arms around her.

"You were going to give me Trace's Harley? You were going to do that for me? We barely knew each other Brown Eyes."

"It was the right thing, the only thing I could do Mojave. Trace loved that motorcycle and I knew you would take the best care of it." Cassie looked at Cheyne. "Since Mojave doesn't need a new ride, I'm giving it to you. Trace would have wanted you to have it." She extended her hand. "Take the keys my at'sili"

"You're giving me Trace's Harley?" Cheyne gave her a loving hug. "My adi. I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and unload the bikes from the trailer so Max can get back to the garage. Hey Max, how about a cup of coffee before you head back to town?'

"That sounds great Cassie. I haven't reached my quota of caffeine yet."

"Let's go in the house and I'll fix you a cup. Mojave, Cheyne. Why don't you call it a day? I sure those cycles are in desperate need of a test drive. Come on Max." Cassie and Max disappeared into the house while the cycles were being off loaded. Cassie didn't want to watch Mojave speed toward the open road. She wasn't ready for that image to become fixed in her brain. She'd never be ready.

"Cheyne, I have never met a woman as loving as Cassie. I can't believe someone hasn't laid claim long before I met her."

"Cassie wasn't looking for just any someone. She was waiting for you Mojave and I for one am damned glad you finally came along. Come on, let's fire up these metal mustangs and see what they'll do."

Through the kitchen window the thunder of a Harley engine echoed in Cassie's ears.

The next morning Felicity left for work. Cheyne and Mojave loaded the pickup truck with the tools they needed to fix the broken fence line that ran along the North pasture. Cassie packed their lunches and placed them along with bottles of water in a cooler. Cheyne put the cooler in the truck bed. "How much food did you pack Cassie? We will be back by one."

"I want you to have a good lunch. Roast beef sandwiches, blue corn tortilla chips, apples and chocolate chip cookies. You need to keep your strength up."

Cheyne elbowed Mojave in the ribs. "I think she means you."

Mojave slipped his arm around Cassie's waist and kissed her. "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Cassie ran her hands through Mojave's hair and whispered. "Don't worry; I have a foolproof way to keep you in shape. I guarantee you won't gain a pound." She gave him a playful poke to his stomach.

Cheyne shook his head and tried to sound serious. "Knock it off, Sis. I need him focused on work not moonstruck over you. You get him back after four o' clock."

Cassie stuck her tongue out at Cheyne. "Be that way. See if I care."

"Real mature Sis. Come on Mojave, The sooner we start this day the sooner it will end. You're not the only one who wants to spend time with his woman." Cheyne started up the truck and Mojave climbed in the passenger seat.

Cassie waved goodbye, went into the house, and began talking aloud to herself. "What do I want to get done today? Laundry needs some attention and I need to plan supper." She glanced out the window. "It's a beautiful day. I'm going to get a couple of things done and take Rio for a ride. It's just nice to spend the whole day indoors." She changed into her riding clothes, opened the windows to allow fresh air in the house, and started on the laundry. A half an hour had passed when she heard high-pitched squealing coming from Rio's barn. She ran to the front door and threw it open. She saw Garrett Peter's Escalade parked by the barn. Cassie darted into the house and jerked open the front closet. She grabbed her Winchester rifle, made sure it was loaded and raced to Rio's barn leaving this front door wide open. She slowed her pace when she reached the barn door. Garrett was cracking a bullwhip causing the horse to panic. He knew Rio's frightened trumpeting would bring Cassie running and he was waiting for her. The sound of gravel crunching under her feet let him know she was right outside. He dropped the whip and stepped to the edge of the door just out of sight. Cassie was trying to collect her thoughts before making her next move. She couldn't enter through the pasture door. It was locked. Taking a couple of steps backward she heard the noise her boots were making on the footpath. _There goes the element of surprise. Well, the best defense is a good offense._ "Garrett you are trespassing on my land! Get in your car and leave before I call the police." He didn't answer. _I'll bet he's three sheets to the wind and on the verge of passing out. I have to go in. I won't let him hurt Rio._ Cassie was wrong. Garrett was stone cold sober and she wasn't prepared for his next move. She stepped into the barn and Garrett backhanded her across the right side of her face, knocking her down. Cassie dropped the rifle and it skidded across the floor out of reach. She shook her head and looked up. Cassie was staring at the business end of a Colt 1911 handgun. It was pointed at her forehead. She started to get up but he hit her again. She tasted blood as it trickled from her mouth.

"Just stay put, bitch."

"Garrett, what are you doing here?"

"You know Cassie; you're a big thorn in my side. You and your vendetta against me have ruined my life. Most of the good citizens of Mesa Springs won't give me the time of day much less talk to me."

"I ruined your life? You murdered my husband!"

"Damn it Cassie, You sound like a broken record. It was an accident. You need to get over it. It's been two years."

"It wasn't an accident! You made a choice. You chose to drink and then you chose to drive! You need to own this, you miserable piece of shit! For once in your pathetic life, Garrett, take responsibility for your actions!" Cassie's chest was heaving so hard it hurt to breath. "You breeze through life letting your Daddy clean up after you. You don't give a rat's ass who you hurt. That's why no one wants to deal with you. Look Garrett, There's bad blood between us. That isn't going to change. Why don't you leave before you do something Carl can't fix with his money? I'll forget this ever happened. Please just leave."

"You know Cassie; I always thought you were a gorgeous woman for a half-breed, but you are sexy as hell when you're angry. Quite the little tigress."

"Yeah Garrett, this moment is a real turn-on for me too." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She touched her cheek and winced. It was starting to swell. _This is going to leave a nasty mark._

"You mentioned the reason I came calling today. Dear old Dad and all his lovely money. Seems after this last incident with your half-breed boyfriend, he has decided to cut off my allowance unless I enter rehab. If you hadn't soaked him for so much in your settlement, I doubt he'd be so pissed at me."

"I'd didn't soak him for anything Garrett. The amount of money he coughed up was all his idea, not mine. He put the price tag on what he thought it'd take to make me go away."

"I am curious. Does your new stud know how much you're worth? I wouldn't mind being kept by a woman with ten million in the bank."

"Mojave knows about the settlement. He has never asked how much I received and our relationship is none of your business."

"I'll bet he's pretty hot in bed. Dad's secretary tells me half of the women in town are dying to find out first-hand just how hot. Gossip travels fast in Mesa Springs. You'd better keep him satisfied. They'll be lining up to take your place warming his blankets."

"Garrett, Cheyne and Mojave are due back any moment. Why don't you leave before they show up and give you a taste of you own medicine?"

"They won't return until afternoon. I had breakfast at the café this morning and overheard Felicity tell Sarah they were way back on the property checking fence line." He looked at his watch. Probably won't be back for a couple more hours."

"Cut to the chase, Garrett. What exactly do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you. It's what I want to do to you. I am going to make you watch while I kill this horse that you love so much and then I think I might kill you. Nothing too complicated." Garrett watched her face to see what effect his words were having on her. She looked horrified and that's what he wanted.

"Garrett I'm begging you! Please don't hurt Rio. I don't care what you do to me. Just leave him alone."

"How about a little trade?" You fuck me here and now and I'll let Rio live."

Cassie looked him dead in the eye. _Be strong girl. No tears. Don't let him see any sign of weakness._ _Show him how tough a Navajo half-breed can be_. "If you promise me you will let Rio live."

"You have a deal."

"Let me turn him loose. That way I know we have an understanding."

"Okay, but don't try anything stupid or I'll shoot both of you." He helped Cassie up and held the gun to her head. "Remember what I said."

Cassie opened the stall and lead Rio out the door. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. She let go of his halter and smacked him on the rump. He galloped up the road and disappeared behind the house. Garrett grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the barn. She recoiled at his touch so he slapped her again, knocking her into the same pile of hay where she and Mojave made love. "I told you not to try anything. I am going to enjoy this. I have wanted to see you naked for a very long time. We only had one date and that was years ago. How old were we and why you wouldn't you go on a second date with me?"

"You have a very short memory Garrett. I was eighteen, you were twenty and you tried to rape me. Imagine why I didn't rush to accept your offer of a second date."

"When did you develop the smart mouth Cassie? You should have relaxed and enjoyed my appetite for passion. I prefer my sex a bit on the rough side but the women I fuck always come back for more."

"And I thought your Father was arrogant. He's got nothing on you and your ego. The women come back for your money Garrett not your technique."

Garrett jerked Cassie to her feet and pointed the gun at her. "Let's see how sassy you are after I have finished with you. Start stripping!"

Cheyne and Mojave drove back to the barn. Cheyne swung the truck door open and stepped out. "I can't believe I forgot the come along. You can't stretch fence wire without it." He heard a horse nicker and turned to see Rio grazing behind the house. _Something is very wrong here_. He got Mojave's attention and pointed to Rio. Mojave got out of the truck. Cheyne knew they were having the same thought. They knew Cassie would never leave Rio unattended. Mojave raised his index finger to his lips expressing silence. Cheyne nodded in agreement and they walked quietly in the direction of the house. When they reached the porch and saw the front door wide open, the men raced inside. Cheyne stopped at the open closet. _The rifle is gone_. Mojave searched the house. He met Cheyne in the front hall.

"Cassie's not in the house. Where in the hell is she?"

Cheyne shut the closet door. "She took the rifle with her. She has to be at Rio's barn." Cheyne looked out the front door and saw Garrett's Escalade. "Shit, what is he doing here? I thought he was just blowing smoke when he'd threaten Cassie. He's a yellow-bellied coward, usually gets one of his buddies to do his dirty work for him."

Mojave ran out the door. "Cheyne, call the sheriff and get them out here pronto. If he has hurt her…" He raced toward the barn. Cheyne grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Connie, its Cheyne Bauer. Send Bryce and a couple of his men to the ranch. We have an emergency here. I will explain when he gets here. Tell him not to spare the horsepower."

Mojave stopped short of the gravel path that led in the barn. Stepping around onto the grass he moved along the side of the barn toward the open door. He heard Garrett talking to Cassie.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I told you to strip. Remember our bargain. I let your horse live and now I am going to show you what's it like to be fucked by a real man. Now get your clothes off bitch!"

Cassie slowly pulled her denim shirt out of her jeans and began to undo the buttons.

Garrett watched her and smiled. "Yeah, take your time Cassie, put on a good show for me."

"Trust me Garrett, you're not going to enjoy this." Her contempt for him showed plainly on her face.

"Neither are you, Cassie, neither are you."

Mojave knew he had to move quickly while Garrett's attention was focused on Cassie. He slipped through the barn door and positioned himself behind Garrett. Cassie saw him and dropped her head down so as not to give him away. Mojave struck with the speed of a rattlesnake. He put his right hand under Garrett's chin and his left hand on the back of his head. "Drop the gun or I will snap your neck like a twig! Do you hear me! Drop the gun!" Garrett dropped the Colt on the floor and Cassie sank into the hay. She dropped her head and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Mojave threw Garrett outside. He landed face down in the gravel at Cheyne's feet. Mojave grabbed him by his shirt collar and jerked him to his feet. "What the fuck are you doing to my woman?" He turned Garrett so he could face him. Cheyne moved in closer to give Mojave a hand if needed. The look on Mojave's face told Cheyne that Garrett was in a world of hurt.

Garrett looked at Mojave and shot him an arrogant smile. "I was going to fuck her silly until you showed up. While we're on the subject of your woman, do you know that Cassie has around ten million dollars in the bank? Of course if you married her, money would never be a concern to you. I'll bet you don't have two nickels to rub together, you being a drifter and nothing more."

Mojave clinched his fists and took a step toward Garrett but Cheyne shook his head at him. "Don't listen to him Mojave. He is just trying to bait you. Listen, sirens. Let's wait until the sheriff gets here. Is Cassie okay?'

Mojave looked toward the barn and Garrett saw an opening. He swung on him. Mojave side stepped the punch and knocked Garrett to the ground. The next sound they heard was Cassie cocking the rifle. She came from the barn and pointed the gun directly at Garrett's chest. "Give me a reason you sorry son of a bitch! One good reason is all I need! She was a steady as a rock and ready to pull the trigger. She jerked her head to the right to flip her hair out of her way. Mojave saw her battered face and started to reach for Garrett.

"Don't touch him! He's mine! It's time he paid for Trace's death! For coming close to killing you and for all the pain he has caused!" Cassie was on fire with righteous anger.

Garrett started to beg for his life. "Cassie, it was an accident! I swear I never meant Trace any harm!"

"You didn't harm him! You killed him! You could have killed Mojave!" She put her finger on the trigger just as the sheriff and his men pulled up. Mojave put his hand on the rifle barrel and looked at Cassie. "Brown Eyes, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, yes I do! I want to stop him from ever hurting anyone again!"

Cheyne moved to Cassie's side. "Listen to him Cassie. If you do this you are just sinking to Garrett's level. Let Bryce and his boys take him in."

"Why? So he can make bail before the ink has dried on the paperwork? Not this time!"

Mojave put his right arm around Cassie. "Angel, give me the gun. I don't want to lose you over this worthless piece of shit."

Cassie looked into Mojave's eyes and released her grip on the gun. "You know Garrett, you're not worth the gunpowder it would take to blow you away."

The sheriff motioned to his deputies to take Garrett away. They handcuffed him and put him in the back of sheriff's car. Bryce looked at Cassie's face. "Cassie, tell me what happened."

"Garrett trespassed on my property, threatened to kill me and Rio, he hit me, and was going to rape me. Is that enough? Oh, his gun is in the barn."

Bryce patted Cassie on the arm. "Let your Dad take care of your injuries and then come to the station. I will have the paperwork ready so you can file charges. Carl is not going to buy Garrett out of assault and battery. Especially with a deadly weapon attached to the charges." He put on a pair of gloves and went to retrieve the gun. One of his deputies and said something to Simon. "Cassie, Garrett is claiming you called him, invited him over to talk, and then you tried to kill him but he took the rifle away from you."

"I'd never contact Garrett for any reason. You know that I don't want that piece of scum anywhere near me Bryce."

"He said you left a message for him at Carl's office."

"Tell him that I'll give the court permission to check my phone records. That should change his story pretty fast."

Bryce motioned for his men to return to their cars. "Cassie, I'll see you down at the station."

"Damn straight you'll see me." The sheriff and his men drove away. Cheyne wanted to give Cassie and Mojave some privacy. He went into the barn and came out with a lead rope. "Sis, I'll get Rio and bring him back to the barn but if he tries to bite me you're going to owe me big."

"I'll go get him Cheyne." Cassie reached for the rope.

"He hugged Cassie. "No, you're where you need to be right now, with Mojave. I love you Sis. I admire your courage." He shook Mojave's hand. "My family and I are in your debt. You saved my sister's life. Bring her to the house. We'll take her to Dad's and then go to the sheriff's office and get those charges filed." He ran back to get Rio.

Cassie looked at Mojave. Bruises were starting to show on her face and her right cheek was starting to swell. She could see the lava hot rage on his face. Her resolve melted, her emotions overwhelmed her, and she fought tears so she could tell him everything she felt. "You risked your life to save me. Oh my God, you could have been killed! I'm so sorry! I brought this mess into your life. Am I some kind of a jinx?" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and began sobbing. It took two strides and he caught her in a vice grip hold with his strong arms. He picked Cassie up and cradled her close to his body.

His voice trembled. "Brown Eyes, when I saw him pointing that gun at you…I have never been so damned scared in my life. I wanted to kill him. When I saw what he did to your face. God, I should have killed him! I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear that."

"You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with you Mojave."

"I'm in love with you too Cassie. I'd kiss you but I think it would be a little too painful. Is you mouth still bleeding?"

"No, it's stopped. Kiss me. I don't care about the pain."

He kissed her softly. "Look here comes Cheyne with Rio. Looks like they're getting along okay. Let's get you to your Dad's office and then to the sheriff's office."

"You can put me down. I can walk."

"I'll put you down when I am good and ready and I'm far from ready." Mojave carried her back to the house like she was a fragile piece of fine china.

Cassie cleaned up a bit and Cheyne and Mojave drove her to her Dad's office.

They took Cassie's jeep, Cheyne at the wheel, Mojave and Cassie sitting in the back. He had his arm around her drawing her tight to his side. He placed tender kisses on her forehead and, when she would look up at him, on the tip of her nose. Cassie rested her head on Mojave's chest and closed her eyes and listened to Cheyne's running commentary. "I called Dad and told him we're on the way. He wants to go to the sheriff's office with us after he checks your injuries. He's hoping we run into Carl Peters so he can give him a piece of his mind."

"See if you can talk him out of coming with us Cheyne. It's going to take everything I have to keep my composure. I can't worry about what Dad might do or say."

"I'll try Sis. Dad can be very stubborn. He doesn't tolerate anyone messing with his flesh and blood. He is going to take one look at you and get fired up all over again."

Dr. Bauer was waiting for them at the front desk. He put his arms around Cassie and hugged her." Let me look at your face. You are going to have those bruises for a couple of weeks. Shelly, take her into Room Two and I'll be there in a minute. I want to talk to Cheyne and Mojave."

Cassie nodded and followed Shelly down the hall. Dr. Bauer turned to Cheyne and Mojave. "Cheyne tell me exactly what happened."

"Garrett Peters paid an unwelcome call at the ranch today. He threatened to shoot Cassie and Rio. She talked him out of killing Rio by agreeing to let him; well it would have been rape. Mojave saved Cassie. I've never seen anyone move so fast. He disarmed Garrett and threw him out of the barn. Garrett was stupid enough to try and sucker punch him. He got a mouthful of gravel for his pains. What surprised both of us was Cassie coming from the barn with her rifle. She pointed it right at Garrett's heart. I swear to God Dad, I thought she was going to pull the trigger. I saw a side of Cassie I didn't know existed. She probably took tens years off of Garrett's life. Mojave brought her back to her senses."

"Cheyne go sit with your sister. We'll be there in a minute."

Cheyne hugged his Father, patted Mojave on the back and went to see Cassie.

Dr. Bauer put his hand on Mojave's shoulder. "I want to thank you for what you did today. You stood between my daughter and disaster. If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. It's the least I can do for the man who put himself in harm's way for my flesh and blood."

"I'd walk through fire for Cassie Doc. I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I believe you'd do anything for her Mojave. I'm grateful she has you to protect her.

Shall we have a look at the patient? Her face is going to be tender and sore for awhile but the damage won't be permanent."

"Cassie is a beautiful lady but it's her loving heart that sets her apart from the other women I have known Doc. I have never met anyone like her."

Dr. Bauer smiled. "She gets the heart from her Mother, but she gets her looks from me."

Mojave chuckled. "I can see the strong family resemblance Doc."

"We had better get in there before she comes looking for us. Mojave, call me William. Doc is a little too formal to me. We need to check on Cassie before she comes looking for us."

"Lead the way Doc, uh, William. You can be first through the door. Just in case she's tired of waiting for both of us to show."

Cassie was quiet during the drive to the sheriff's office. She was glad that an emergency prevented her Father from going with them. She didn't need three volatile men on her hands. Two was enough. She collected her thoughts, trying to remember every detail of the day's events. She knew the minute bail was set Garrett would be a free man and that worried her. Cassie had called her lawyer to obtain a restraining order against Garrett. _I doubt he'll ever come back to the ranch but I don't want to take any chances_. She was bothered that Mojave had been dragged into this mess protecting her. She had never seen anyone so brave as Mojave disarming Garrett. They had never talked about his run-in with the law. She didn't care. It was in the past as far as she was concerned. Cheyne pulled into a parking space outside the sheriff's office. Cassie saw Carl Peters' car in the parking lot.

Cassie grabbed Cheyne and Mojave's hands. She stood between them. "Well Carl didn't waste anytime getting here. Let's show them the brave face a half-breed wears." Carl and Bryce were in the middle of a heated discussion when they entered the building.

"Carl, you will have to wait until the judge sets bail before I can release Garrett. He made a real bonehead play today. He has a laundry list of charges against him. You better get his lawyer down here to prepare his defense."

"His lawyer is on the way. I don't see the problem here. Just release him into my custody. You have done that before."

"Cassie is going to press charges against him. Damn it Carl, he assaulted her and threatened her with a gun. I can't just overlook that."

Cassie broke into their conversation. "About time you grew a backbone Bryce."

Bryce walked over to Cassie. "Come on Cass, I have the paperwork ready for you to sign. We need to take statements from you, Cheyne and Mojave. Please follow me."

As Cassie walked past Carl she brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her bruises. "Take a good look at your son's handiwork. How proud you must be of him. Did Bryce tell you I had a rifle pointed right at that bastard's heart? You're damn lucky I didn't pull the trigger. No court in the land would have convicted me. By the way, you'll probably be receiving a bill from my Dad for my treatment. Pray he doesn't deliver it in person." Cassie gave him a long cold stare. "You need to arrange for Max to tow Garrett's SUV off my property tonight or I will set it on fire when I get home. Pleasant dreams Carl." She went into Bryce's office and slammed the door behind her.

It took about an hour and a half to take care of everything. They left Bryce's office and headed for home. Cassie curled up in Mojave's arms and couldn't wait to get back to the ranch. Mojave's pride in Cassie's strength was enormous. Cheyne made a quick call to Felicity just before the pulled out of the parking lot. "Felicity has supper ready for us. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and for you not worry about a thing. Rio has been put up for the night and she gave him a couple of extra apples for a treat and told him you would be home soon."

Cassie reached over and patted Cheyne on the shoulder. "You have a wonderful woman my brother. I'm so glad you are going to marry her. She always comes through in a clinch." She looked up into Mojave's eyes. "And I have good man."

Mojave stroked her hair and pulled her close. "And I have a good woman, Brown Eyes."

Cheyne dropped Cassie and Mojave at the front door and parked the jeep. Felicity had just finished setting the table. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you're hungry." She hugged Cassie and took a good look at her face. "What did that asshole do to you?"

"Not as much as he wanted to. Mojave saved my life. You should have been there Felicity. He was as brave a warrior as I've ever seen."

Felicity threw her arms around Mojave. "Thank you for saving my maid-of-honor. You'll stand with me at the wedding won't you Cassie?"

"As long as you don't make me wear an ugly dress, you know I'll be right by your side."

Felicity laughed out loud. "You can pick the dress yourself and make it any shade of purple you want."

Cheyne walked into the kitchen. "Man it smells good in here. Let's eat. I'm starving. Being a hero is hard work."

Cassie turned toward the bedroom. "You guys go ahead. I'm not very hungry and my mouth hurts too much to try and eat. I need to change my clothes. The barn floor is none to clean. Maybe we can sit on the front porch later. It's going to be a lovely evening."

Mojave put his arm around Cassie's waist. "Are you okay? Do you need my help?"

Cassie touched her forehead to his chest. "I'll be fine. I just need a little time to myself. You sit down and eat." She slipped her arms around him. "I love you Mojave."

"I love you too, Brown Eyes."

Felicity watched Cassie as she left the room. "There goes one tough cookie. Garrett Peters will never get the best of her, or anyone else for that matter. You are good for her Mojave."

"Not as good as she is for me. I want to be a better man because of her,'

Cheyne slapped Mojave on the back. "I believe that's called love, my friend. Now let's eat before I start gnawing on the woodwork."

Cassie took off her clothes and put them in the hamper. She picked up her boots and put them in the closet. She slipped into a light summer dress. It had short sleeves and buttoned up the front. Made of a combed cotton fabric that was soft to the touch, the dress was a cream color with tiny blue flowers. The hemline stopped just above her knees and it made her feel feminine. Cassie brushed her hair and looked at her image in the vanity mirror. _Garrett did a number on_ _my face. I don't have any make-up that will cover those bruises. Guess I won't bother with the war paint for a while. _Turning and walking over to the bed she sat at the edge. Cassie put her hands over her face and wished Garrett Peters had never been born. _Why me? Why do I have to suffer with this fool? He's cut a path of destruction though my life. When is he going to get his turn to dance with misery?_

Mojave didn't eat much, he'd been pushing the food around his plate just staring at it; his thoughts were of Cassie. She'd had a rough day and it showed. He wanted to be with her, to show her that he could take care of her and not just physically against unwelcome predators. He wanted her to know there was more to him than she realized, not just his sexual prowess, but that he was capable of taking care of all of her emotional needs. Deciding he couldn't eat anymore, he got up from his chair.

"Felicity, you are a fantastic cook but I'm not as hungry as I thought. If you and Cheyne don't mind I'm going to excuse myself."

Cheyne nodded, as his mouth was full of food, pointing towards Cassie's room with his fork he swallowed quickly "I know what's on your mind buddy, you go and take care of my sister, she needs you. I know that Cassie's hurting right now. Not just her injuries, but also her peace of mind. You're the only one who can help her put this bad day to rest. And I believe you need her as much as she needs you. You have to be a bit rattled too. A lot of 'what ifs' racing through your mind. You got to her in time Mojave and that's all that matters. I'm proud to call you my friend."

Mojave was pleased to hear these words coming from Cheyne. He had gotten her brother's blessing in a round about way and it meant a lot to him. Moving around the table to acknowledge Cheyne, Mojave rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment as he moved past him. Cheyne looked back over his shoulder and watched Mojave as he left the kitchen, then turned back to his food and continued to eat. He knew in his heart that his sister would be happy to see Mojave despite her comments about wanting to be alone. After all Cassie was in love with Mojave and he was her greatest need.

Mojave gently tapped his knuckles against Cassie's bedroom door, then opened it slightly, "Cassie, you asleep?" he whispered as he shoved his head around the door. Cassie had lain on the bed with her back facing the door. Quietly he entered the room and took of his boots. Quietly he tiptoed over to the bed and shuffled his body against hers. Reaching his arm across the pillow above her head while his other slipped around her waist he squeezed her gently. Cassie mewled and coiled her body against his. Mojave pressed his mouth to her neck. His warm breaths glided cross her skin and caused her to quiver. This man seemed to know exactly what she needed, when she needed it and for how long. He was amazing. His mouth brushed against her ear, nestling his face closer the words "I love you" escaped his lips. Cassie let out a sigh and turned her head to the side, searching for his mouth. His eyes caught hers before his lips pressed themselves against hers. The kiss he gave her was not meant to seduce. Sex was not on his mind as he held his body next to Cassie's. He just wanted to hold her, be with her and make her happy. Cassie shuffled her body and tried to turn to face Mojave but his grip tightened around her waist. "Shh…be still" The soft calming voice vibrated through her body… she tried to relax…but laying with him so close made her mind active. She wanted him so badly…to feel his naked skin against hers…to hold her while he pleasured her…grinding his hips into hers and whispering to her with that gravelly sexy voice. Cassie reached her hand to the side of his face and gazed into his eyes. Those eyes that made her stomach churn with excitement. "I need you" came the words from her lips as she pressed her ass against his groin. Mojave growled softly, his intentions where to comfort his woman not to seduce her. Releasing his hold from around her waist, his hand reached to her face. He kissed her softly and briefly "Later"

Cassie's frustration became obvious; her fingers grasped his hair as she pulled him close to kiss him. Eagerly her mouth pressed against his, her tongue flashed across his lips in an attempt to lure and entice, but Mojave hushed her protests by pressing his fingers against her lips, blocking her. "Please" escaped her mouth, though muffled by his fingers. Mojave removed his hand at which point Cassie's emotions spilled. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to speak, but her voice choked. His intentions were not to cause her further distress and quickly he aimed to make it right. Pressing his mouth over hers he kissed her firmly. His fingers traced down her neck then back up to cup her chin. Cassie relaxed against his kiss, it's all she wanted…to have him touch her and be close…intimately close. Mojave had tried to resist but she was having none of it, she wanted him and he didn't want to disappoint her. Finding it hard to restrain his hips, he rocked back and forth against hers instinctively. His hand moved away from her face…cupping her breast he gave it a gentle squeeze…Cassie groaned, her mouth pulled away from his for a brief moment. With a glance so rife with sexual promise that it took her breathe away Mojave waited before returning his lips to her mouth. Nibble fingers started to unfasten the buttons on her dress and he slipped his hand inside, palming her naked breasts gently. Cassie wanted more, his hands felt good on her skin. He cupped her nipple, pinching lightly. Mojave's cock strained beneath his tight jeans, it was screaming to be released. Moving his hand down to her stomach, unfastening each button in turn…he slowly drove Cassie insane. Her leg was now hooked behind his, and Mojave's hand slid down her thigh then back up beneath her dress. The gentleness of his touch made her sigh. _How can someone so strong be so gentle? I need you…I need you…._

He cupped her intimately between her legs…Cassie moved her leg for him to touch her more easily. Mojave pressed his fingers against her, the barrier of damp fabric hindered his touch but it still managed to send Cassie into oblivion. He pulled his mouth away from hers, his breathing became harder. In perfect rhythm his fingers his fingers expertly pressed against her clitoris beneath her panties. Cassie moaned helplessly beneath her lover's expert touch. Her fingers still tangled in his hair tightened their grip. Spreading her leg further apart and pushing herself against his fingers she mewled. Mojave halted his teasing and slid his fingers beneath her underwear. The touch of skin to skin caused both of them to groan. Cassie's hips twitched and bucked while Mojave continued to play with her clitoris. He pinched it between his finger and thumb so delicately and with such expertise that Cassie couldn't hold back any longer. Mojave watched her, his eyes widened as her panting became heated and whimpers spilled from her mouth. "Come for me baby" his husky growl pushed Cassie over the edge… Her grip on his hair was almost painful but excited by the look of sheer delight on his woman's face as she came, made Mojave ignore it. Gasping and panting Cassie lost control of her body, her hips bucked against his touch. After a few moments as her climax ceased, her gasps turned to soft whimpers…her breathing subsided and she was able to focus her gaze to her man. Mojave pressed his head to her neck and groaned. His fingers ceased their teasing and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close.

Cassie finally relaxed and turned herself so that she fitted snuggly against Mojave's frame. She let out a long sigh and she felt that she could forget about the day's earlier events. Her hand smoothed over Mojave's; she closed her eyes and drifted.

Cassie woke to the sound of the shower running. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "Mojave?"

"Hey Angel, I didn't wake you did I? I wanted you to sleep in this morning. Cheyne has a busy day planned so I wanted to get an early start." He stepped from the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pulled Cassie into his arms and gave her a loving but gentle kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Thanks to your sensual prescription Dr. Mojave, and keeping me close to your heart, I slept like a baby. Since you wouldn't let me…"

"You needed all my attention last night. I wanted to show you how much I love and care for you by putting my desires aside. I slept well knowing that I can be your lover and your protector. That was crucial to me Cassie. We are going to abstain until your face heals. I want you to see that your best interest is vital to me. I could have lost you today. I've faced a lot of trials in my life, but this shook me to my core. I want you to be the good in me Cassie. I…I want you to…" She heard his voice take on a desperate tone as he struggled to find the right words to express his thoughts.

Cassie shushed him with a quick kiss. "I see the good in you and I know your heart. You don't have anything to explain anything to me. You kept the unthinkable from happening yesterday. I thought I was never going to see you or my family again. I was looking at the barrel of Garrett's gun breaking my mind over the things I wished I had said to the loved ones in my life. "I love you Mojave, Oh how I love you!"

"I love you Brown Eyes. I have spent most of my life living by my wits, constantly on the move, with no thought of anyone but myself. Then you came along and changed everything Cassie. It's all so new to me. I am having a hard time trying to wrap my head around it all."

"Yesterday was a bad dream for all of us but we survived thanks to your wits and quick actions. Let's put it away for now." She touched his cheek and gave him a smile that caused her to wince a little. She turned and looked in the mirror and surveyed the damage to her face. "Well this shoots down my entry to the Miss New Mexico beauty pageant. Mojave would you get into the medicine cabinet and hand me the tube of antibiotic salve Dad gave me?'

"Sure doll." He opened the door and found the salve. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her packet of birth control pills. Closing the door he handed her the tube. "Cassie can I ask you a question?"

"Anything. What do you want to know?'

"Why didn't you and Trace have any children?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed your birth control pills there in the cabinet."

"Oh, Trace and I wanted a houseful of children, but he had an issue that prevented me from getting pregnant. He was sterile. We were going to adopt a child from the reservation, which is hard to do, but since my Mother is full-blooded Navajo and I have family there, the process was in the works. Then Trace was killed and the adoption fell through. It was for the best anyway. I could hardly take care of myself let alone a newborn plus the agency preferred two parent families. As for the pills, my periods are irregular at times. They keep me on a normal cycle. Besides, I would have never come to you that night without protection of some kind. I would have brought condoms with me had I not had it covered, no pun intended. I want you to know I would never try to trick you or trap you with an unwanted pregnancy. I don't operate that way. I would never deceive you. What about you? Do you want to have children someday?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I never stayed in one place long enough. I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories."

"You didn't. I want you to know that you can ask me anything. People in a relationship should be able to talk openly. If you can't have an honest discussion about important topics with the one you love then who can you confide in? When life gets back to normal around here we'll go someplace quite and have a long talk.

"I'd like that Cassie. I want to know everything about you and I'm sure you have a few questions about me that need answers."

"We'll make the time I promise. We better get moving before Cheyne comes looking for you."

Mojave was getting dressed when Cassie went to the closet and pulled out a large box and placed it on the bed.

"What's in the box Baby?"

Cassie pushed it across the bed toward him. "Open it. I saw it the last time I was in town. I had been saving it for our date but I'm going to ask Cheyne and Felicity if we can postpone it for a week or until my face goes back to normal. It's okay if we wait?

"Of course. I know you don't want to have to explain what happened to everyone in town." Mojave started to lift the lid on the box.

"Trust me my love, everyone in town knows all about it. News travels fast around here. Come on, open it."

Mojave remove the lid and parted the tissue paper in the box. He found a beautiful black distressed leather jacket. The entire bedroom smelled of leather.

"Put it on. I want to see if I got the right size. I thought of you the minute I saw it in the store window. It doesn't match your leather pants but you look so good in black and it will go great with your jeans."

Mojave slipped into the jacket. It was tailor-made for him. "It's a perfect fit. I love it! Thank you Brown Eyes." He came around the bed and wrapped her in a big hug. She pressed her nose to her chest and inhaled his scent mingling with the leather. I am going to hang it in the closet and save it for when we go out. Now I need to get a move on." He walked into the kitchen and she heard Cheyne's voice. "It's about time. I was about to come in there and drag you out by the scruff of the neck. Felicity's has breakfast ready. Eat so we can get moving. The stalls are going to fix themselves. Where's Cassie? Is she still asleep? She needs to get in here and eat too. Cheyne marched over to the bedroom door. Hey Cass! Are you hungry? Felicity made you some grits."

"Cheyne I'm not dressed! Get out of here, you pervert!"

Felicity grinned at Mojave. "Get used to it. They are like that all the time."

Mojave cut up the ham on his plate. A cloud of doubt was gathering in his mind. _Can I get used to all of this? I love Cassie but I can't provide her with the things that she deserves. She doesn't need me for that. I don't want her to think of me as a scrounger. Do I want to settle in one place? Do I want to have children? Am I ready to make a commitment to one woman? How can you be afraid to love someone and afraid to lose them at the same time?_

Felicity saw the change in Mojave's face. "Mojave, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Felicity. Got a lot on my mind."

"Life has been a little crazy around here lately hasn't it?" Mojave didn't answer her. He finished his breakfast and went to the barn.

Mojave held her close at night but never initiated sex. Cassie knew he was being considerate but she also knew he was testing his resolve. She felt him stiffen with desire but he kept his impulses in check. Cassie realized he was trying to prove something to her and to himself. He needed her to see that he could make love to her and love her at the same time. Mojave wanted her to know that the two actions were of equal importance to him. She relinquished all control of the situation to him and he took charge of her needs. She also felt he was trying to put some distance between them and that worried her.

By Thursday the swelling was gone and the bruises began to fade. Cheyne, Felicity, and Cassie had a lively discussion about their plans for Friday over breakfast. Mojave nodded and smiled but didn't make any comments. He rose from the table. "Cheyne I'm going to head on out to the barn." He gave Cassie a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the front door. Cheyne observed the anxious look on Cassie's face.

"What's weighing on your mind Sis?"

"Mojave has been holding me at arm's length the last few days. He is pulling away from me. I can feel it. I just can't figure out why."

"Maybe he worried about Garrett making bail."

Cassie shook her head. "That's not it."

Cheyne took Cassie's hand in his. "Mojave knows how much money you received in the settlement. Garrett told him right before you came out of the barn with the rifle and froze every muscle in his body."

Cassie pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "He knew about the settlement. I'd better go talk to him. He has to know that he is more important to me than any amount of money sitting in the bank."

"Let him study on it for awhile Sis. He has been a loner most of his life. Loving you is a new experience for him. A heap of decisions come with a relationship. I thought long and hard before I proposed to Felicity. Let him come to you with any questions he has Cassie."

"I keep telling myself that the wind can't be caged. I knew he was tumbleweed when I went to his cabin that night. Acting like a clinging vine will only make things worse."

"I'd have to agree with you Sis. He will buck like a bronco if you try and put a rope on him before he's ready."

"I think I'll take Rio out for a long ride Make myself scarce for a while today. Give Mojave some breathing room." _If he rides that steel horse out of my life I don't think my heart will heal._

Cheyne kissed Felicity and Cassie. "Well I need to get to work."

Cheyne heard the sound of a hammer crashing against wood as he entered the barn. Mojave was pounding nails into the new stall door like a man possessed. His thoughts were in a state of chaos. Cheyne could read him like a book. "Hey Mojave, take it easy. You are going to split the wood."

Mojave was startled by Cheyne's sudden appearance in the barn. "Sorry man, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Mojave, you look like you could use a friend right now. Why don't you tell me what is stuck in your craw."

"It's everything Cheyne. It's Cassie! It's her money! It's being tied to one woman and one place! I've nothing to my name but the clothes on my back and my motorcycle and if it hadn't been for Cassie I wouldn't have that right now. What in this world do I have to offer her?"

"You have given Cassie the one gift that money can't buy. Love. The one thing in this world that is beyond price."

"But is that enough Cheyne? Will Cassie think love is enough?"

"I wished I could answer that question, but love is where people start in order to build a life together. You'll never find a better woman to spend a lifetime with than Cassie."

"Cheyne, Could I have the rest of the of the day off. I feel like a big cat stuffed in a small cage. I have some thinking to do. I need to clear my head. I'm going to take the bike out for a while. Is it okay if I knock off now?"

"Go ahead man. A little time to yourself might help you come to a decision. By the way, nobody that means anything to Cassie thinks you are using her. I know you could care less about her bank account. Dad, Mom, Felicity and myself think you are the one person that Cassie needs in her life."

"I appreciate that Cheyne. I love Cassie but…" At that moment Cassie entered the barn leading Rio. He was saddled and ready to go for a ride.

"I'm taking Rio out for some exercise. I want to check on the horses. I'll be gone about two hours. I didn't want to leave without telling you where I was going."

Mojave walked over and gave Cassie a hug, "Do you have your rifle?"

"It's in the scabbard." Cassie searched Mojave's face trying to get a handle on what he was thinking.

Mojave lifted Cassie and placed her in the saddle. "You keep your eyes and ears open and if you have to use the rifle, shoot to kill. No hesitation, do you hear me?"

"I hear you. I love you Mojave." She bent down and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you too, Brown Eyes." Cassie walked Rio out of the barn and down the road to the back pastures. She looked over her shoulder and waved at Mojave. He waved back and waited till Cassie was out of sight. He walked to the house to change his clothes. He put on his leather pants, a tee shirt, boots, and his long rider coat. He pushed his motorcycle out of the garage. He put it in neutral, pulled in the clutch and jumped on the kick-starter. The engine roared and he was gone in a matter of seconds. Cheyne watched him turn towards town and sped off. He hoped Mojave wouldn't stay away too long.

Mojave stopped in town long enough to get gas at Max's place. He thanked Max for the great job he did fixing his bike and rode out of town the way he came in on the day he met Cassie.

Cassie finished her ride and after cooling him down, put Rio away. As she was walking toward she noticed the garage was open and Mojave's Harley was gone. She ran to the house and Cheyne was waiting for her on the front porch. "Where did Mojave go Cheyne? When did he leave?"

"He left right after you took off on Rio. He has been gone about three hours now."

Cassie rushed into the house and went to the bedroom. Mojave's clothes were still there. Cheyne followed her to the bedroom. "Did he tell you he was going to leave Cheyne?"

"He said he needed to do some thinking. He didn't take his clothes so I am sure he'll be back Cassie."

"Will he come back to stay or will he come back just long enough to tell me goodbye?"

Cheyne put his arms around Cassie and held her tight. "That is the second question someone has asked me today that I couldn't answer."

Mojave mind raced as fast as his Harley. He always held his feelings in check and now they were just adding fuel to the emotional fire raging in his mind. He knew he was in love with Cassie. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he was fighting a notion that he wasn't good enough for her, that she deserved someone better. Then he pictured Cassie in another man's arms. He couldn't imagine anyone touching her body the way he did. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else making love to her. He knew Cassie loved him with a passion he had never experienced with anyone else. She didn't care about his past; she just wanted a future with him. The only opinion that mattered was Cassie's. The rest of the world could go to hell. He finally had his answers. He pulled into a small roadside motel to stop for the night. He was too tired to drive back to the ranch tonight. He'd been on the road for eight hours and needed to get some sleep. He'd start back first thing in the morning. Mojave registered and paid for the room. He tried to call Cassie but the motel's phone service was down. He knew Cassie would be worried sick about him. _I hope she gives me a lifetime to make this up to her_.

Cassie was on the phone at one o'clock in the morning with the sheriff's office talking to the dispatcher. "No reported accidents involving motorcycles. Thanks, Amy. Please call me if you hear of anything. I don't care what time it is. Good night." She spent the next half an hour calling all the area hospitals. They had no one matching Mojave's description admitted to their emergency rooms. Cassie hung up the phone and lay down on the couch. Covering up in the blanket she shared with Mojave in front of the fireplace, she cried herself to sleep.

Cassie was roused from sleep by the sound of Cheyne's voice talking to someone on the phone. "I'll tell her Bryce. Thank you for the call." Cheyne walked in the living room and sat in the rocking chair across from the couch. "Good morning Glory."

"Morning Cheyne. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Bryce. He had some news for you. Don't freak, it's not about Mojave."

"What did Bryce want to tell me?"

"It's about Garrett Peters. They'll have to postpone the trial for a while. Indefinitely I would imagine. He's in the hospital"

"In the hospital! What happened? Was he driving drunk again?"

"No. He was with Debbie Thompson last night. Wade came home and caught them together in bed. Garrett started a fight with Wade and came out on the receiving end of a bad beating. Wade pushed Garrett and he landed flat on his back-damaged his spinal cord. The doctors think he will be paralyzed from the waist down. Guess it will be a long time before he has to face a judge for what he did to you."

Cassie looked up at the ceiling. "Finally, some justice for Trace. I don't like wishing evil on anyone but Garrett brought this on himself. His selfish lifestyle has caught up with him."

Cheyne moved to the couch and sat down by Cassie. "Felicity has breakfast ready. I want you to try and eat something. Come on. She wants to talk to you about tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere tonight. It's hard to go on a date without your steady beau."

"Felicity thinks it will be good for you to go. I'll just have to escort two gorgeous women tonight. We'll have a good time. You know I can't dance. You and Felicity can tear up the floor at the Branch Water. We will have supper at the Borderline and then go to the saloon. I don't want you sitting here by yourself. After breakfast I want you to pick out something sexy to wear."

"Okay, I'll go, but don't you think dressing sexy for my brother is a bit weird?"

"I don't want you looking hot for me. I want you to wow all the men at the Branch Water."

"Mojave is the only man I want to wow Cheyne. He has been gone less than twenty-four hours but it feels like an eternity." She stood up and folded the blanket, lying over the back of the couch. "Let's go. You can practice for tonight by escorting me to breakfast."

Cheyne offered Cassie his arm. "It would be my pleasure to oblige Ma'am."

Mojave was up at first light. He splashed cold water on his face and dressed. He wanted to get on the road and back to Cassie. He figured he arrive at the ranch by four o' clock. Just in time to keep their date. _If she still wants to go with me that is. I've put her through hell the past few hours._ He jumped on his motorcycle and headed home. All he wanted to do is get back to Cassie.

Cassie had taken a shower and washed her hair. She decided to wear it loose and straight. Felicity applied Cassie's make-up concealing the remnants of the bruises. "What are you going to wear tonight Cass?"

"My favorite pair of jeans. You know, the stonewashed pair with the ripped knees. A white blouse, my elk hide boots and the short fringed beaded jacket that matches the boots. My turquoise bracelet and my strand of Navajo pearls."

Felicity opened her underwear drawer and pick out a white lacy bra and the panties to match. "This will spice up that outfit. Unbutton you blouse so the bra and your cleavage will show just a little. You are so beautiful Cassie. It doesn't take much for you to draw a man's attention."

"Cheyne and I had this discussion this morning. I only want Mojave's attention and I don't know where he is or why he left. I don't want to start crying and ruin my make-up. You did a wonderful job. The bruises don't show at all."

Felicity gave Cassie a hug. "I still think everything is going to work out for the best. You know I'm a hopeless romantic. I have a feeling Mojave will come back to you."

"Long enough to pack his clothes and ride that steel horse out of my life. Thanks for your help Felicity. I am going to get dressed and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"It's almost four. We won't leave until five thirty. Is that good for you?"

"That's fine. We can play it by ear. We don't have a timetable. The Branch Water doesn't get busy until about ten o'clock anyway." Cassie went into the bathroom and put on her bra and panties. She finished dressing and met Cheyne who was waiting in the kitchen.

"Damn Sis! You look amazing. I will be the envy of every man in Mesa Springs tonight."

"Not when one of the women is…Cheyne do you hear that? It sounds like…"

"I say that is the sound of a steel horse coming up the driveway."

Cassie started to run to the front door but Cheyne stopped her. "Wait a minute Cassie."

"Cheyne he's back! Mojave came back!"

"Sis, I want to talk to him before you see him."

"Why?" 

"I want to be your protector right now. I want to know what his intentions are toward you. You stay put until I have a few words with him."

Cassie smiled at her brother. "I'll wait. I have to prepare myself in case this doesn't go the way I want it to."

Cheyne walked out the front door and met Mojave at the bottom of the porch steps. "You know, I'd like slug you but you would just clean my clock so that won't work. I need to ask you a question before I let you see my sister."

Mojave understood that Cheyne was protecting his sister. "What do you want to know Cheyne?"

"Are you coming or are you going?"

"If it okay with your sister. I'm staying." Mojave offered his right hand to Cheyne.

"That's the best news I have heard all day." Cheyne shook his hand and put his left hand on Mojave's shoulder. "She is in the house waiting for you. I need to change my clothes for this big night the women have planned. You still want to go?"

"I wouldn't miss it but I need to see if Cassie will still go with me."

"She is all dressed and ready. I'm don't think she will turn you down. Wait till you see her. She's hot- if a brother can say that about his sister. You better go and clean up. We'll wait until you are ready." Cheyne slapped Mojave on the arm and walked to his cabin. Mojave went up the steps and opened the front door. Cassie was nowhere in sight.

"Cassie! Where are you, Brown Eyes?"

Cassie stepped out of the bedroom. "I'm right where you left me."

Cheyne was right. She looked incredible. Mojave was speechless. _Lord, how could I have thought about leaving this woman?_ He started walking toward the bedroom and Cassie met him halfway. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. "I'm very sorry to have made you worry. I just had to…"

Cassie put her arms around his waist. "Mojave?'

"Yes, Brown Eyes?'

"Shut up and kiss me."

Mojave put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. It was slow but intense. Cassie savored every second of it. She wanted to get lost in his kiss. They paused for a breath. "I love you Cassie. As much as any man can love a woman. I need you by my side."

"I love you, Mojave. You're all I want."

He set her down. "Now what about that date? Are we still on?"

"You bet your life we are."

"I need to take a shower and put on some clean clothes. Why don't you wait for me in the living room? If you follow me into the bedroom we'll never get out of here."

Cassie gave him a sly smile. "You won't get out of buying me supper and taking me dancing that easily. I'll wait for you on the front porch. That is probably safer. If I stay in the house I might be tempted to peek in on you while you are in the shower."

"Get moving woman. I won't be long."

Cassie decided not to carry her purse. She put her driver's license, credit card, and her money in her pocket, picked up the keys to her jeep and went outside. Cheyne and Felicity were sitting on the porch waiting to find out how everything went. Mojave was ready in about a half an hour. He came out wearing his form fitting black jeans, a white dress shirt, black leather vest, and the black leather jacket Cassie had bought him. Cheyne stood up. "I'd say we are ready to go. Felicity and I will meet you at the café. We thought it would be best to drive separately in case you wanted to leave early. Mojave is probably tired from being on the road all day."

Cassie turned to Mojave. "You drive to town and I'll drive back. I know you'll want to have a few of beers at the Branch Water." She tossed her keys at him and he snatched them out of the air one-handed.

Felicity whistled watching Mojave catch the keys. "Damn Mojave! You know if I wasn't madly in love with this man here and you weren't already taken I'd chase you all over this ranch."

"And I'd let you catch me Felicity." He winked at her. "What do you say we get going? I'm starving."

On the drive in Cassie told Mojave about Garrett. They made small talk for a while. Mojave patted Cassie on the leg. "Brown Eyes, I have something I need to talk to you about. I want to keep working for Cheyne. I will feel better about myself if I earn my own keep. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes I understand completely. I want you to take over the management of Rio breeding schedule. I have discovered, like it or not, men are more comfortable discussing the topic with another man. Will you do it for me? You will get a percentage of his stud fees. I almost forgot. Carl Peters has a settlement offer for you. I told him you would make the arrangements with him. You can open an account at the bank and he will transfer the money to your account."

"Put it on the list of things we need to do baby."

"I also want you to help me organize some aid programs for the Navajo Reservation."

"I know how much you care for your people. We'll work on it together."

They ate supper and headed over to the Branch Water Saloon. They paid the cover charge and went inside. Hearing a booming voice come from behind the bar. "Cassidy Jennings, where in the hell have you been?" A hulk of a man with long hair and a beard stepped out and put his arms around Cassie and spun her around. "I am so glad to see you. It's about time you came back. Hi Cheyne. Hey Felicity how are you two. I hear you are getting married. You pick a date yet?"

Cheyne shook the man's hand. "We're shooting for late spring next year Amos."

"Well you can have your reception here if you want. There is plenty of room here and I won't charge you for anything but the adult beverages. Let me know if that will work for you guys."

"Will do. Amos I want you to meet Mojave. He's Cassie's fellow. Amos owns this fine establishment."

Mojave's hand disappeared into Amos' grip. "Pleased to meet you Mojave. You take good care of this little lady or you'll answer to me. Drinks are on me tonight. Let me get you a table. What are you folks drinking?"

"Mojave and I will have a beer. The women folk are the designated drivers tonight." Cassie, you want iced tea? Felicity, what do you want baby? Cheyne followed Amos back to the bar with Felicity in tow.

It wasn't five minutes before Felicity grabbed Cassie and they headed for the dance floor.

They spent two hours dancing to the music. Mojave watched as a string of men tried to get Cassie to dance with them. She turned them all down. Not that he was short on offers. After a while the women took the hint. Mojave only had eyes for Cassie and she knew it. About midnight the band played one of Cassie's favorite songs. It had a primal beat to it, not to fast, not too slow, very seductive. Mojave was coming back from the bar with another beer. He leaned on a support post to watch Cassie dance to the song. Cassie saw him and decided to put on a little show for his eyes-only. She planted her feet and started to sway her hips to the beat. She slid down into a squat position and put her left hand on the floor. She flipped her hair forward and then flipped it back. She knew she had his undivided attention. _Damn she has ball bearings in her hips. It should be illegal for a woman to be that sexy._ Mojave glanced around the room and realized every man in the place was watching his woman bump and grind to the music. The rest of the dancers backed away making a semi-circle around her. The look on Felicity's face was priceless. She had never seen Cassie act so seductive especially in public. Cassie was issuing Mojave an invitation and he wasn't about to turn it down. Cassie swayed back up and the song finished. Everyone in the bar applauded her. Felicity was completely shocked. "Cassie you have always been a great dancer but where in the hell did you learn to move like that?

"In bed with my lover."

Felicity looked over at Mojave whose gaze was locked on Cassie. "From my vantage point your lover looks like he is going to eat you alive."

"I hope he does and I hope he does it soon."

"Cassie! What has gotten into you?" Felicity was stunned at Cassie's behavior.

Cassie pointed at Mojave. "He has and if he doesn't get into me before the night is over I'll go mad." She smiled at Felicity. "It's about time I let some of my inner bad girl out don't you think?

Felicity shook her finger at Cassie. "You better take it easy or the altitude will make you dizzy. You're a rank amateur compared to me."

Mojave came through the crowd beer in one hand and a come-hither look in his half hooded eyes. He put his free arm around Cassie's waist and kissed her hard on the lips. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to his caress.

Felicity tapped Cassie on the shoulder, "You two need to get a room.'

Mojave downed the rest of his beer, set the empty bottle on a nearby table, and lifted Cassie off the dance floor. A low growl came from the back of his throat. "Let's go home. We need to leave right now." He handed Cassie the car keys and carried her out of the bar."

Mojave made Cassie pull the jeep off the road three times on the drive home so he could kiss her. They finally made it back to the house. He wasn't feeling any pain after the beer he drank. He put his arm around Cassie's shoulder and leaned on her while she unlocked the door. They went into the kitchen. Sitting on one of the counter stools he watched every move she made. "I'm still a little hungry" Cassie took of her jacket and threw it over one of the chairs at the table…. "Can I make you something to drink?" Opening the refrigerator she took out a bowl of strawberries and then put some ice in the ice bucket on the counter.

"A shot of bourbon over ice would taste real good right now." Mojave slipped out of his jacket and hung it over the back of the counter stool. Removing his waistcoat he just had a white shirt left to go. Cassie made a point of watching as he removed it…his fingers were very nimble as they unfastened the buttons. He threw the waistcoat over the comfy chair in the corner of the kitchen and then opened the cupboard and reached for the bottle on the shelf. Cassie put some ice in a glass and poured in a shot of the amber liquid. She handed the glass to Mojave. Cassie put a strawberry in her mouth and some of the juice slid out of the corner of her mouth. Mojave reached his hand to Cassie's face – mopping up the juice with his thumb he pushed it into her mouth, slowly. She gave him the eye as her tongue flicked across his digit, then puckered her lips to suck before pulling back to release it. Mojave let out a throaty growl.

Cassie smirked, the flash in her eyes told Mojave he was in for a busy night. Edging her way close and running her hands over his shoulders to rest on his neck, she placed a tender kiss on his mouth. "You've been keeping me at arms length for the last few days…well you ain't going anywhere mister…at least not until I've finished with you" As Cassie finished speaking she grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his neck and pulled him towards her as she stepped back. He followed her lead, smirking…and looking forward to what appeared to be some serious punishment. Cassie let out a wicked snigger and turned him towards the table…she shoved and Mojave rested his hands at the edge as he leaned against it. Cassie's look was of a woman who had purpose. Taking her time she ran her hands down his chest, popping open the buttons to expose his beautiful flesh. _You are so goddam sexy …_ Peeling open the fabric and staring, almost drooling before she pushed the shirt over his shoulders. Mojave let his woman undress him, he loved that she found him attractive. "Now, sit your ass down" Cassie flung off Mojave's shirt with fire in her eyes. As he sat up on the table she shoved him backwards. He let out a chuckle and grinned wide…_I think I'm gonna enjoy this…_ Laying back he couldn't believe Cassie, she was begging for it…her dancing proved that… getting up on the table she straddled him. Her hair fell forward and as she kissed her way across his chest, nipping and suckling along the way, her long tresses skimmed over his flesh. Mojave had rested on his elbows and watched his lover as she shuffled her hips lower. Her hands got busy and started to roam all over his crotch. Palming his balls and then stretching her fingers across his hard-on caused Mojave to groan. _Oh I'm gonna struggle…I just know it…_ Cassie's nibble fingers unfastened the button and the zipper. Her tongue was already busy licking across his belly but as she peeled back the denim, exposing his cock… it found other flesh to tease. Cassie dismounted the stallion laid across the table and stood between his legs – his jeans were fully open and she'd managed to tug them down. They were tight fitting. Edging backwards and reaching down his legs she reached for his boots…. pulling them off and throwing them across the floor she cast a glance at Mojave. His beautiful eyes watched intently…his partly opened lips let out a slight grin. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He said wryly. Cassie flicked her hair back and positioned herself between his legs, her hands set firmly on his thighs. "Every minute" her lips curled as she spoke and her face beamed. _I've got some payback to give…_

Wide eyes watched as Cassie kissed her way up Mojave's thighs. His cock was already twitching, waiting for its turn to be kissed but Cassie was in a playful mood. Teasing his flesh with the soft caress of her lips and the wetness of her tongue sent shivers through him – and every few moments she would cast him a look….that look…the one that says…. "_I'm gonna drive you insane!"_

Cassie's hot breath rippled across Mojave's sac. She pressed her cheek against his shaft and buried her nose in the dark hair surrounding the base of his cock and breathed in the scent of him. He smelled spicy, soapy…musky. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back…sucking through clenched teeth as her tongue licked around the base of his shaft.

The fingers of one hand explored his length, rubbing over the ridged veins, while with the other, she cupped his balls. He started to groan beneath her tender touch …._I'm dying here…this is gonna be real quick! _

His wet crown lubricated by pre cum helped her playing, her fingers slick with his juice -glided easily. Mojave reached his hand to Cassie's head, burying his hand in her hair. He twisted the dark strands around his fingers and tugged as she bobbed her head, sucking harder and rubbing her tongue against the vein on the bottom of his shaft. "Aw…. Cassie!..." Mojave managed to groan out… his hand gripped at her hair, tightening involuntarily as her mouth worked over him. Alternating intense sucking that hollowed out her cheeks with licking and sliding his cock over her lips. Mojave growled as Cassie's teeth scraped lightly over the tender skin…hissed as she did it again.. _Fuck!_

Cassie's onslaught was driving Mojave crazy, she could feel him twitching, he wasn't going to last much longer if she kept up the pressure. Pulling away off his length, Mojave let out a sigh. His face was a picture, frowning eyebrows, mouth open…panting…she loved it. Her wicked grin was going to earn her some payback…_Oh yeah baby…I can play too…_ Mojave released his fingers from her hair as she pulled back further… her hand relinquished its hold on him as she reached behind her to the counter.

When Cassie turned back to the table, she was sucking on a large strawberry. Mojave watched in amazement…as she bit off half of it…before running the remainder over the tip of his cock, promptly followed by her tongue. "Fuck!" he blurted out. Unable to contain his cursing… "Cassie you're killing me! He perched himself on his elbows, and watched Cassie tease him with the half eaten fruit. She cast him a glance, her tongue ran across his swollen head… followed swiftly by juice stained lips. As she pulled her mouth away, popping the remainder of the strawberry into her mouth she crept up Mojave's body. Fruit flavoured kisses exchanged…between giggles from Cassie…who was enjoying her teasing immensely. "Mmmm…. you're killing me woman" Mojave stared into Cassie's eyes "is it my turn yet?" he asked, grinning.

"Don't you want me to finish you off?"

Mojave sucked in his lower lip and bit it before answering. "I wanna give you some attention…I believe the word 'Karma' is appropriate here, isn't it?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned. Cassie was already excited…teasing her man had given her just as much pleasure as it had Mojave. Leaning in to grab another kiss before getting up off the table, Cassie admired her lover spread over the table. His gorgeously naked body looked magnificent laid out on the table, and certainly good enough to eat. Mojave rolled off the furniture and was quickly pressing himself against her. "YOU…are wearing way too much clothing woman! Mojave's arms had wrapped around her tightly, his hot body pressed her against the counter. "So…get rid of them!" Cassie reached out her arms behind her and rested her palms to the edge of the counter. Mojave let out a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Slanting his lips over Cassie's he filled her mouth with his tongue. Large hands slid across her breasts…brushing her nipples with his thumbs as his tongue glided deeper, slick and hungry. Her knees started to buckle…_God this man can kiss…. _Long fingers hastened towards the buttons on her blouse and started to pop them open. He managed to pull his mouth away for a moment to look where his hands were busy. As he peeled back her blouse he let out a sigh at the beautiful mounds all squashed up in the lacy bra. Cassie watched her lover…his tongue ran over his lower lip. "I love your body" Mojave spoke in his husky voice, his hands brushed up over the lace. "I'm glad…cause…it's all yours babe" Mojave smiled at her comment. He groaned and clamped his mouth against her neck, sucking hard on her flesh, causing her to gasp. Smoothing his hands down to the button on her jeans his fingers unfastened the button, and then nudged the zipper. He pulled his mouth off her neck and spun her around quickly…his hand slid down the front of her open jeans. Cassie drew in a sharp, quick breath at his actions...his fingers slid beneath the lace, teasing over her womanly mound "Oh babe…." Cassie leaned her head back; Mojave's mouth drew close to her ear. "Feel good?"

"hmm…don't stop"

Mojave pushed lower, cupping his fingers between her thighs he groaned as they found her wetness.

"Mmmm babe…you're so wet"

"That's what you do to me, I just have to look at you and I get wet"

"I'm glad…cause I don't want you looking at anyone else"

"There's no one who could tempt me away babe, you're all I want."

Mojave's hand rubbed gently against her moist sex, pressing a finger against her hard button Cassie let out a whimper. His breath was hot against her neck. Moving his free hand from around her waist he pushed down her jeans. Cassie helped; she wanted to feel his naked body next to her skin. Mojave pressed his hips against her. The feel of his cock against her ass cheek made him groan…it sent a shudder through Cassie.

"Every man in that bar wanted to take you home tonight"…. Mojavekissed Cassie's neck _…_ "I could see them watching you"…another kiss on her shoulder-grinding his cock against her… "I couldn't wait to get you home"…. His thumb grazed between her folds and fretted her clitoris… "So I could show you"… Cassie's breathing hastened…. "How much I love you" …a searching hand cupped her breast and Cassie could feel herself losing control…. Mojave drew his hand from her underwear…causing Cassie to sigh. He turned her to face him, his length pressed against her belly-sticky and hot. Cassie reached her hands to Mojave's head…her fingers threaded through his silky hair. "I love you too"

Mojave's eyes met Cassie's. Neither spoke for a few moments while they nuzzled their faces close. His mouth smoothed over her forehead, down her cheek…and finally rested against her lips. The feel of his warm breath, the smell of his aftershave and his hardness squashing up against her was driving her crazy. She started to heel off her boots…Mojave's hands pushed her jeans completely past her hips and on his way down to remove them…kissed a trail down her stomach. As he traveled back up his tongue licked her bare flesh and sent shivers up her spine.

"I've almost got you were I want you…but you're still wearing too many clothes!" Mojave squashed her against the counter. He watched his fingers trace across her lace covered nipple to the front fastening of her bra… releasing the clasp he grinned… "Ooops!"

Cassie chuckled, she had a beautiful body and her breasts were particularly special…full…pert and begging for attention. She brought her hands to cover herself…teasing…watching Mojave's face…. then slowly peeled off her bra. A groan left Mojave's mouth. Pressing closer he leaned behind her and reached to the ice in the glass. His face nuzzled into her neck – popping the ice cube into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue for a few moments then removed it. _Lets have some fun. _ Stooping down Mojave smoothed his nose down her collarbone, careful not to touch his lips to her skin until he reached her nipple. Cassie gasped as his mouth clamped onto her hot skin. Suckling gently the cold feel of his mouth made her skin shudder. "Holy crap that's cold!" Cassie's hands tugged hard at his hair… releasing his mouth lock Mojave laughed wickedly…his eyes full of mischief stared at hers. "It's karma babe!" He'd dropped the ice cube onto the counter but his fingers where cold from holding it…they reached down the front of her panties and found heat. "OHHH!" Cassie panted. Hot lips pressed against her mouth, taking in her breath…she squirmed against his body…his exploring fingers had found a warmer place. His tongue glided into her mouth, withdrew, and returned. She was helpless to stop him…she was lost. Pulling away he nipped her lower lip and sucked hard.

Cassie held hold of her lover tight, her hips where grinding against his hand, his fingers had found her sweet spot. "Nuh….God…." she managed to groan out.

"Want me to stop?" Mojave hovered close to her mouth as he spoke…. "Or want more?"

Cassie couldn't reply…. she was incapable of speaking any sense at this moment. Mojave's probing finger was gently massaging her G-spot and any minute now her legs were going to give way. Mojave eased his playing…stepping back he pulled her towards the table. He picked her up and sat her down on the edge. Cassie ran her hands down his chest…his cock was still hard and leaking quite heavily. Gliding her hand over the crown before wrapping her fingers around it, she stroked lightly. "Oh babe…feels good" Mojave looked down to watch her hand…it was extremely sexy to see. His hips couldn't help thrusting into her hand…his groans and breathing got heavier before he pulled himself away. "God woman!" Cassie giggled…she really needed to have him inside her…she had been trying to get her hands on him for days but he had refused her advances and kept avoiding intimate contact. She thought that was nice of him…after the beating she took and the events. It showed he cared for her. But now…she needed him.

Mojave cupped his hands to Cassie's face and kissed her full on the mouth…he sucked on her tongue briefly…teasing her…then pushed her backwards. There was a large chair in the corner of the kitchen-it had a pillow on it. Quickly sidestepping he reached for the pillow, back at the table - tucked it under Cassie's back. "Ya see how I think about you babe?" he chortled. "That's why I love ya honey" she answered.

Cassie adjusted the cushion under the small of her back. She watched her lover…his intentions looked mischievous. His eyes scanned her body, as did his hands. The soft touch of his fingertips made her quiver. She examined every inch of his face…his hair…his chest…there wasn't an inch of this man she didn't love…he was beautiful…a gift from the gods for sure. When Mojave's fingers glided over her panties she drew in air sharply. His thumb trailed and pressed against her wetness. The fabric was drenched in her juices and it excited Mojave. His free hand touched his hard cock…and he stroked…in time to the rhythm of his thumb pressing against Cassie. The look she received while he played made her blood run wildly through her body, causing Goosebumps. "You're wicked…you do know that don't you?" Mojave smiled and moved his gaze downwards to where his thumb worked. "You like me wicked….don't you?" his eyes quickly flashed back to hers. Cassie squirmed against the table. She did.

Letting go of his length and leaning forward, Mojave ran his mouth across Cassie's belly. His tongue dipped in her naval before traveling lower. Teeth raked across the lace. His lips sucked at the wet fabric… Cassie sighed. With both hands he pulled either side of the delicate panties and peeled them down. When he'd removed them…he turned to the counter and reached for the strawberries. "You still hungry?" he asked as he turned. Cassie didn't reply. She lay still and waited for her lover to drive her wild.

It didn't take long. Mojave ran the half eaten fruit over her sex, the ripe strawberry dripped between her delicate folds. As he lapped the juices Cassie groaned…her back arched and she writhed beneath the magic tongue of her man. He rose up his head, popped the reminder of the strawberry into his mouth and swallowed it. Cassie watched, he had such devilment in his eyes…he wasn't finished yet. Replacing his mouth he licked between her wetness…sending waves of delirium through Cassie. As his tongue glided deeper, slick and hungry, it coaxed soft little mewling noises from her throat. She was ready to explode any moment. Mojave teased her to within moments of her climax…stopping before she came…he had her on the edge. Climbing up onto the table he licked his way across and up her body. Raining kisses up the gentle swell of her stomach over her breasts, and dragged the edge of his teeth back and forth across her nipples. He hovered between her thighs, his cock weighing heavy between her open thighs. When he pressed his mouth against her lips he slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her, before sucking on her lip as he pulled away. "You want me?" his husky voice sent shivers through her body. "Do you need to ask?" Cassie grabbed his hips and pulled him closer…grinding her hips against him like a wanton whore. Mojave rubbed the head of his cock back and forth and back again in her slick folds. Cassie moaned, "I don't want you Mojave, I NEED you". A throaty growl rumbled deep in his throat. He couldn't hold off any longer. Cassie was rubbing herself against him so perfectly he wouldn't need to get inside her to come. Moving his hand between their bodies he nudged the head of his cock against her heat. Pushing hard and deep causing both of them to gasp and cry out as their flesh melded together. Mojave rested both arms either side of Cassie, the thrust of his heavy frame against his lover caused the table to creak. It was fortunate it wasn't going to take long for their passion to end because the table seemed to be struggling under the weight. Cassie wrapped her legs around Mojave's hips, digging her heels against his ass to spur him on…she was cuming…she needed him harder and faster. Mojave struggled to compose himself…her teasing and his own tormenting of his lover had almost driven him to distraction. Gritting his teeth and panting heavily he gave Cassie what she needed…her body shook as the first shockwaves hit her. His cock reached deep inside her, hitting the spot that made her cry out. Mojave couldn't hold back, his own climax ripped through his body at the same time. Pounding hard against the heat and the wetness, his strokes deepened. The force of his hips pushed Cassie's body up the table. She had to hold onto the sides to stop herself from being shoved higher as he pummeled her harder. His knees hurt from the hard surface but he couldn't stop, the grunts and groans coming from his throat almost drowned out the cries from Cassie as she cried out his name with the last quiver of ecstasy as it rushed through her. Mojave gave her one last push, his juice spilled into her and he moaned one last time before resting his mouth to her forehead. Sweat covered their bodies; heat and passion flowed over them until they finally came back down to normality. The table squeaked and groaned beneath their weight. "I think we need to get off this table before it breaks babe" Cassie said with a grin. Mojave lifted his head, a smile cut across his face and he kissed his woman before rolling off the table. He helped Cassie up and putting his arms around her, held her close. _I'm about to ask you something that is going to change both our lives, Brown Eyes._ Cassie kissed him at the base of his neck. "Why don't we gather up our clothes and head off to bed? The kitchen looks like someone is having a rummage sale."

Mojave gave Cassie a quick smack on her butt. "I'd follow you anywhere woman, especially to bed. Lead the way."

Cassie turned down the comforter and the sheets. "Go ahead and get into bed. I'm going to wash my face. I think Felicity put my make-up on with a trowel trying cover the bruises." She stepped into the bathroom and scrubbed her skin until it glowed. Cassie peered at her reflection in the mirror and decided to have one last moment with Trace. _Well Babe, I've moved on but I'll keep your memory in my heart forever. Got me another man partial to steel horses. I'd like your blessing Trace. I'd like you to be happy for me._ Before crawling into bed Cassie closed the window against the night air. She saw a dying star putting on one last light show as it streaked across the midnight blue sky. Cassie smiled and sighed. Trace's nickname for his Harley was 'Shooting Star'. She watched as the star disappeared from sight. _Thank you Trace, that was perfect_. Mojave was watching Cassie as she gazed out the window.

"Hey Brown Eyes come to bed. I need you to keep me warm."

"In a minute Mojave, I want to put my flannel shirt on."

"Cassie, I don't want anything between us when we're in bed that includes clothes." He pulled back the sheets. "Now climb in here with me."

Cassie slipped into his waiting arms and snuggled against his chest. She marveled at how strong and sleek his body felt next to hers. Closing her eyes Cassie melted at his touch.

"Angel, I'm going to ask Cheyne for a couple of weeks off. I haven't seen my family in a long time and I want to pay them a visit."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Cheyne can get one of our cousins to help him until you get back. How long will you be gone?"

"We'll be gone about two weeks. How do you feel about a long ride on a steel horse? I want my family to meet the woman I'm going to marry."

Cassie sat up and looked wide-eyed at Mojave. "What did you just say?"

"Will you marry me Cassie? Will you spend a lifetime with me? I've never loved a woman the way I love you."

Cassie inhaled sharply trying to catch her breath. "Oh Mojave I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you! But I don't know if one lifetime will be enough."

"How about a kiss to seal the deal?" He put his hand behind her head and guided her to his lips "I wanted to take you back to the Borderline and propose. Make it a bit more romantic and do the down on bended knee thing at the place where we met but I couldn't wait."

"I think this bed is the most perfect place in the world. Nothing more romantic than the place where we make love." Cassie lay down by his side. Mojave leaned over and began to trail enticing kisses down her neck. _Mercy this man is fire come to life! _His touch was carnal. Her reaction was impassioned. "Make love to me Mojave. I'll go crazy if you don't."

"I thought you'd never ask Brown Eyes. I thought you never ask." He pulled the covers over their heads and Cassie's laughter filled the room.

_The wind tells a story, you just have to listen_.


End file.
